Os demônios que me tentam
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Uma confissão? Nunca desejei o cargo de monitor. Apenas aconteceu. O que me faz lembrar dele. Da luxúria. E de meus pecados. SR. 1º Lugar no 4º Desafio Sirius x Remus do Aliança 3 Vassouras. Ult.Cap.ON!
1. N' est ce pas?

**_Nota da Nika: _**bom, antes de você começar a ler, precisa saber de algumas coisas, ok? essa fic é yaoi. (o que? hã? conceitue yaoi, tia nika!) amor entre dois homens. homens se pegando. não, não tem mulher no meio. ficou claro até aqui? ótimo. se você curte, prossiga com a leitura. se não curte, volte a página e procure algo de seu agrado, pode ter certeza que há várias fics aqui no ffnet que vão te agradar, porque eu não vou aceitar insultos de gente ignorante, ok? eu avisei, não aceito reclamações.muito obrigado pela atenção.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Os demônios que me tentam_**

_**Il faut oublier. Tout peut s'oublier. N' est ce pas?** _

* * *

Ele me toca. Despenteia meus cabelos. E eu grito. Ele sela meus lábios com o seus. E então, entrego-me. Ele sussurra que me ama. Desfaleço em seus braços. E assim, o pecado tem perdão. Então, eu abro os olhos. Acordo. Choro em desespero por tamanha heresia. Rogo a Deus. Peço pela minha sonhada liberdade. Nada acontece. Então eu me calo. O conhecido silêncio me acolhe. Eu me afogo na escuridão. Sucumbo na fria solidão. Inevitável. Sufocante. E grito mudo: Nunca mais. Nunca mais. Então me calo...

E é exatamente assim que as cenas transcorrem em minha mente pecaminosa. Noite após noite. Como uma sentença torturante a ser comprida pelo resto da vida sem sentido. Por mais que me esforce para não apreciar cada doloroso momento em que penso sentir seu toque, aquelas fagulhas insuportáveis em meu peito não possuíam nenhum fracionário arrependimento. Era exatamente o i _oposto/i_ que em brasa consumia meu corpo por inteiro. Um orgulho irracional de sentir aquelas ousadas carícias. Não um simples toque ou roçar. Intimidade de amantes naquelas mãos ásperas. E no momento que esse simples fato é relembrado, eu sucumbo. Tenho vergonha daqueles pensamentos impuros que me fazem orgulhosos. Traindo-o mentalmente. Um irmão. _Irmão._ Somente relembrando desses anos de fraternidade, que tento em vão conter o sedutor incesto. E por isso, choro. E por isso, rezo.

E então, as lágrimas secam. As antigas preces acabam. E eu sigo a minha vida, falsamente calma e invejada. Exatamente como uma folha seca de outono ao ser levada pelo vento da saudosa estação sucessora. Poucos se lembram que este mesmo vento, deliciosamente fresco, pode se revoltar, transformando-se em um tufão. Então, eu me pergunto. E a submissa folha? E a resposta lateja em minhas têmporas segundos depois. Simplesmente é levada a lugares onde sua pequena compreensão não serve para absolutamente nada. E ainda é invejada por essa infeliz aventura. Nunca apreciei humor negro. Veja bem, aos meus olhos esse humor é negro como as mechas do demônio que me tenta. Mas pode ser que para outros, tudo seja divinamente engraçado.

Abri meus olhos lentamente. Às vezes, desejava não filosofar tanto sobre tudo que me cerca. Exaustivo demais. Porém, velhos hábitos custam a morrer. Com um sorriso em meus lábios, fitei a enorme banheira que me encontrava no momento. Talvez uma das poucas coisas agradáveis em ser monitor. Perdão, corrijo-me. Definitivamente o _único _fato agradável em ser monitor. Tinha quase certeza que havia perdido a hora. Passara muito tempo dentro daquela água morna. Mas, ao inferno com a pontualidade.

Escolhi um dos vários xampus enfileirados, e levei a embalagem até meus cabelos. Orgulho de minha mãe. Fato que ela sempre fez questão de lembrar. _Fios dourados como por do sol. _Lembro-me exatamente daquela frase murmurada a cada banho quente, seguido de suaves carícias. Sempre camomila. Ela gostava de camomila. Falava que trazia mais dourado aos seus raios de sol. Sorri ao inalar a delicada fragrância. Uma espessa espuma cobria todas as extensas madeixas. Apoiei minha cabeça no encosto acolchoado e tornei a fechar os olhos. Esperar dois minutos, conforme dizia a embalagem. Ou pensei ter lido. O vapor associado à ausência de meus óculos podia causar certas alucinações às minhas pupilas. Óculos somente para leituras, devo acrescentar. Foi este o maravilhoso prêmio que ganhei pelas longas madrugadas estudando poções.

Pensei ter ouvido a porta se abrir. Uma precipitada impressão. Somente monitores têm acesso aquele paraíso. E fiz questão de avisá-los, para evitar constrangimentos. Uma onda suave obrigou-me a abrir os olhos. Amaldiçoei o vapor, a cada minuto mais negro. Talvez seja Lily novamente. Perdi a conta das inúmeras vezes que nos encontramos naquela enorme banheiro. Motivo de dias constrangidos e silenciosos. Cerrei os olhos tentando reconhecer algum borrão vermelho, e mordi os lábios quando não avistei nada ao menos parecido com cobre. Arrastei meus pés, ainda dentro d'água, pelo piso molhado em dois passos vacilantes.

"Olá...?" Ouvi minha voz ecoar pelo enorme cômodo, sentindo-me um tanto estúpido em suspeitar do nada.

"Buu!" Milhares de fatos transcorridos em um pequeno espaço de tempo. Lembro de ter gritado ao sentir aquele hálito quente acompanhado daquele sussurro rouco. Em seguida, lembro do gosto leitoso daquela água coberta pelas mais diversas fragrâncias.

Reconheci o agressor ainda submerso. Uma incrível vontade de permanecer embaixo d'água invadiu cada milímetro de meu corpo. Mesmo com meu frágil fôlego, forcei-me a continuar na água. Talvez me custasse a vida, mas realmente não estava me importando com isso. Iria ser melhor morrer afogado que encarar aquele corpo... nu. Desprovido de qualquer milímetro de tecido.

A movimentação da água aumentou. E então, senti aquela mão áspera em minha nuca, forçando todo meu corpo para cima. Para fora da segura e maternal água. Aspirei o tão desejado ar, e permaneci de costas para _ele._ Sua mão permanecia em minha nuca, e a cada segundo a idéia de afogar-me parecida sedutoramente prazerosa.

"Mo-ny? Está tudo bem? Machuquei você?" Vamos ter uma pequena pausa neste momento, sim. Quero apenas me deliciar por alguns minutos com aquela forma tão única de chamar-me por Moony. O apelido, ganho por diversos fatos conhecidos por poucos, foi dado a mim no terceiro ano. Moony. Costumeiro. Ordinário quando pronunciado por meus queridos amigos, com exceção de um deles. Nos lábios dessa divina exceção, o que simplesmente era um apelido, vira uma melodia perturbadora. Mo-ny. Uma significante vogal é esquecida, e em seu lugar, apenas um suspiro. Mo. Ny. Não pensem que não faz a mínima diferença. Esse pequeno lapso de memória atormenta meus sonhos desde o terceiro ano. Saudoso tempo em que me fora dado esse apelido.

"Mo-ny...?" Devota preocupação que realmente me toca.

"Sirius, o que faz aqui?" Perguntei virando-me rapidamente e me afastando daquele corpo cruelmente desejado. Tentei não olhar para o tórax definido à minha frente, mas os pequenos centímetros de diferença que nos dois tínhamos, estava pesando cruelmente em minha visão naquele momento. Senti meu rosto em chamas e desviei o olhar. Uma onda suave se formou quando _ele_ deu um passo confiante. Confiante. Sempre fora.

"Precisava de um banho quente..." Se eu me arrependo de certos atos? Absolutamente. E em ocasiões como estas, o arrependimento parece dobrar. Almadiçoo o dia em que revelei a senha do banheiro dos monitores. Permita-me acrescentar, não seria somente um dia. E sim três. Pois a senhas mudam de ano em ano. Faça as contas. Como era o ditado popular? _Persistir no erro é ignorância_. Sim. Exatamente isso. "Me desculpe. Não sabia que estava aqui..." Porém, o sorriso que brincou nos seus lábios rubros dizia o contrario. Provocação em tom de branco porcelana. Ou talvez seja minha mente fantasiosa. Sendo a segunda afirmação mais correta. Concreta, sim.

Permaneci em silêncio e dei dois passos inseguros em direção à borda da enorme banheira. Evitei aqueles olhos, e a proximidade daquele corpo quente que tornava a água morna quase insuportável. E tentei não distinguir aquela fragrância de pimenta-branca e tabaco que se camuflava no vapor. Tentei. Não consegui, verdade previsível. E então, a vergonha por flagrar-me analisando cada milímetro do corpo a minha frente. Por que tinha a suave impressão que aqueles olhos cinzentos me fitavam? Com extremo esforço desviei o olhar até seu rosto, e conclui que a tímida impressão era uma verdade. Uma verdade constrangedora. Ter aqueles olhos nos meus, era o suficiente para meu rosto pálido se tornar escarlate.

Virei-me rapidamente, ondas fortes acompanhando meus movimentos. Enxagüei meu cabelo ainda impregnado daquele xampu, desejando a cada segundo distância dele. Dele, dos seus olhos, do seu cheiro quente de pimenta. Só voltei a mim quando alcancei a borda decorada com cristais. Observei sua imagem formar-se na extensão transparente. Novamente a familiar vergonha. Apenas uma linha tênue de diferença. Vergonha de meu corpo nu, no momento, escondido pela água leitosa.

Não tive coragem de deixar a banheira. Medo daqueles olhos. Tornei a me virar e o fitei por entre o vapor cada vez mais denso. Dobrei os joelhos e escondi ainda mais meu corpo.

"Mo-ny? Ainda acho que o vapor não lhe fez bem... vamos, você já esta aqui tempo demais" _Mon Dieu_. O que você faz quando repara que, por mais que tente fugir, não há escapatória para um perigoso problema? Você congela. Você simplesmente congela. Porque o medo e a surpresa que invadem seu corpo são tão influenciáveis que parece atrofiar todos seus músculos e entranhas. E então, você pára. Com sua pior expressão de desagrado.

Fechei os olhos com força apenas sentindo o movimento da água causado pelos passos daquele demônio tentador. Até que o movimento cessou. E senti aquele corpo perto. Perigosamente perto. Lembro de ter levantado a cabeça antes de abrir meus olhos. E de fitar seus olhos.

"Vamos?"

Virei o rosto. Em um único e rápido movimento.

"Remus..." Sua voz havia mudado. Havia me chamado pelo primeiro nome. Logo, notei que havia algo errado. Talvez pelo simples fato de evitar encará-lo. Definitivamente, ele não gostava disso. E, eu, como submisso e devoto servo, voltei a fitar os olhos à minha frente. Havia cerrado os belos olhos. Péssima situação. Ele só cerrava os olhos daquela forma quando estava irritado. Ou contrariado. Como sabia disso? Anos de análise. E de olhares cobiçosos. "Se tem tanto _nojo_ do meu corpo, não precisa disfarçar. Eu já estava saindo, mesmo..." Nojo. _Nojo? _Minha devota obsessão ser simplesmente interpretada como nojo? Meu doloroso e possessivo desejo transformado em desagrado. _Pour l'amour de Dieu._

Observei-o erguer a face perfeita em desafio, e aproximar-se da borda em um movimento lento. Tentei agir, mas meu corpo parecia inválido. Meus olhos se fixaram nos braços contraídos pela força exigida pelo movimento de deixar a banheira. Sempre me perguntei como os músculos dele se mantinham rígidos e desejáveis mesmo sem nenhum exercício. E como sua pele mantinha o bronzeado dourado mesmo no inverno. Questões sem respostas.

Senti novamente meu rosto em chamas quando fitei aquele corpo nu, já fora da água maternal. Segui seus passos com meus olhos, naquele momento, arregalados de pavor. Suas mãos pousaram em uma toalha felpuda, que foi levada a cintura larga e bem trabalhada. Uma certa brutalidade naqueles movimentos. Precisava agir, não suportava irritá-lo. Não suportava não ouvir sua voz rouca em murmúrios durante os minutos passados nos jardins. Caminhei até a escada e senti o vento frio bater em meu corpo exposto.

"Sirius", meus lábios tremiam de frio e evitava encará-lo. Se ao menos estivesse coberto por roupas. "Não fique bravo, você entendeu errado" Abracei meu próprio corpo numa tentativa de conter o tremor. "Eu não tenho _nojo_ do seu corpo" Estava puxando as vogais. O que mostrava o quão nervoso estava. Meu sotaque voltava somente nas horas de nervosismo. Sua risada encheu o ar, e levantei meu rosto em expressão de espanto. Ele estava rindo daquela maneira rouca e pausada que sempre fazia quando terminava uma farsa.

"Mo-ny...", e continuou a rir, desta vez, caminhando novamente até as toalhas e escolhendo uma particularmente grande. Prosseguiu aproximando-se de meu corpo, e em um movimento suave, abriu a enorme toalha e a colocou em meus ombros. "Eu sei disso..." E sorriu. Aquele sorriso único e tentador, onde seus lábios rubros cobriam por completos os dentes perfeitamente brancos.

"Por que...?", gaguejei de maneira nervosa, tentando com extrema dificuldade conter o sotaque carregado.

"Não pensei em nenhum argumento que o deixasse preocupado suficiente para sair da banheira" Cruzou os braços de maneira desinteressada. Fitou minha face, evitando meus olhos curiosos. Subitamente, levou uma das mãos ao meu rosto. Prendi a respiração como se não ousasse tomar aquele ar perfumado enquanto sua mão áspera passeava em minha face. "Ainda tem espuma aqui, Mo-ny..." E, com o indicador, limpou o resto de espuma que ainda havia em minha têmpora direita, e desceu lentamente o dedo pelo meu pescoço. Apertei meus dedos na toalha tentando conter o novo tremor, desta vez, nada relacionado à temperatura ambiente. Sentia meus batimentos pulsarem tão rápido pelo simples contato, que por um segundo, tive receio que ele as escutasse. Tomei aquele ar perfumado tentando, assim, conter a chama que ameaçava sufocar-me.

Então, ele rompeu o contato. Levou aquela mão quente aos cabelos molhados, que desciam até sua cintura. Incrivelmente belos mesmo estando úmidos e, possivelmente, embaraçados. Descansou a mão no alto da cabeça, enquanto a outra segurava a toalha fortemente atada ao corpo. Ainda sentia seus olhos, mas não consegui parar de admirá-lo. Como uma pintura rica em detalhes, que são apreciados por longos e prazerosos minutos.

"Vamos?", ele perguntou com a voz carinhosa, dirigida somente a mim. Seu _irmão_ caçula. E nada mais.

"Você não planeja andar pelo castelo assim...?", apontei para a toalha que cobria metade de seu corpo. E deixava o tórax trabalhado e rígido a mostra.

"Ora vamos, Mo-ny, viva um pouco!", e sorriu. Só que, desta vez, de maneira diferente. Mostrava os dentes perfeitamente brancos. Um sorriso de animação, este. Usado em desafios, ou planos trabalhados durante aquelas noites em frente à fogueira.

"Podemos ser expulsos, Sirius", falei num tom responsável. As idéias dele sempre me divertiam. E cativavam. Mas nunca pude demonstrar isso. Talvez em algumas vezes, aquelas particularmente engraçadas. Doce mentiroso.

"Não vamos...", falou enquanto se dirigia à porta.

"Mas podemos...", disse o fitando sem dar um passo.

"Mas _não vamos._ Confie em mim..."

Sim. Outra verdade previsível. Caminhei pela pequena distância que nos separava, e parei a sua frente. Ergui minha cabeça em um movimento tímido, e sorrindo, concordei. Péssima influencia, eu sei. Mas, pro inferno com a razão.

Escutei um clique suave, e a porta foi aberta lentamente. Observei seus passos silenciosos, e permaneci dentro do banheiro. Quando minha mente, treinada para recusar qualquer tipo de aventura irresponsável como aquela, aconselhou a não deixar aquele cômodo ainda quente, observei-o estendendo sua mão direita.

"_Vem..." _

Uma confissão? Nunca desejei o cargo de monitor. _Apenas aconteceu._. O que me faz lembrar dele. Da luxúria. E de meus pecados.

* * *

**N.A.: **bom, queria agradecer a Dana Norram pela betagem. brigado mesmo, moça XD. e eu dedico essa fic a Bel, porque ela que me apoiou e me animou quando eu pensava que essa fic era só um projeto distante. outra coisa, eu gosto de **reviews! **sério. qualquer crítica, elogio, piração, sintam-se a vontade para o fazê-lo através de uma review. e com vocês, meu querido amigo botão roxo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excêlenciae existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


	2. Lumière

* * *

**_Os demônios que me tentam_**

_**Je creuserai la terre pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière**._

* * *

"Então, você e Padfoot andaram nus pelos corredores de Hogwarts ontem à noite, e _ninguém_ pegou vocês?" Ergui minha cabeça e fitei os olhos esverdeados à minha frente. Emanavam um brilho malicioso familiar. Oh, doce James. Queria possuir aquele despeito pelas normas do colégio. Realmente queria.

"Não estávamos nus, James.", falei em tom baixo, ignorando os olhares femininos insistentes. "Havia toalhas, sim..."

"_Aquele_ _cão velho!",_ e sua risada encheu o ar, atraindo ainda mais olhares. Não gostava de tamanha atenção. Principalmente das calouras. E das veteranas. Abaixei minha cabeça, e senti uma mecha escapar da fita preta que sempre contornava meus cabelos. Fitei as torradas à minha frente, e não senti nenhuma vontade de levá-las a boca. Estava totalmente sem fome. Apenas _sua_ ausência fazia-se presente em meu corpo mal acostumado com seu calor. "Moony, coma alguma coisa..." Ergui meus olhos e manejei um não delicado ao meu amigo. "Você não jantou ontem, deve estar morrendo de fome."

Mas não estava. A obsessão roubava-me o apetite. Parecia que todas as minhas energias eram drenadas pelo demônio de olhos cinzentos que atormentava meus sonhos mais secretos. Ergui meu corpo e o procurei pelo salão. Sabia exatamente onde ele estava. Mas meus olhos incansáveis o buscavam em cada milímetro do enorme cômodo.

Malditas sejam as morenas corvinais, que com todos seus cachos amêndoas e seus lábios carnudos cobertos de batom, só fazem tentar meu tentador. Que com suas curvas, e seus seios roliços, chamam a atenção de meu imperador. Malditas sejam. E por que as morenas, _Dieu?_ Será que ele não vê que com seus cachos escuros, elas só escondem a sujeira? O pecado, sim. O pecado de desejar cada centímetro daquele corpo divino. Um anjo não pode ser desejado. Não. Só pode ser apreciado. De longe.

Sua fragrância fez-se presente em meu ar. Ergui a cabeça em um movimento rápido. Tabaco e pimenta-branca. E lá estava ele. Com toda a sua irreverência e, mesmo assim, tão imponente. Observei-o sentar-se à minha frente e apanhar uma das torradas amanteigadas, levando-a rapidamente aos lábios escarlates. Sua camisa não possuía os primeiros três botões. Dizia ele que o faziam sentir-se preso. Sufocado. E eu não reclamei quando ele os arrancou com seu canivete prateado. Seus cabelos agora estavam secos, e novamente, adquiriam aquela tonalidade que tanto amo. Aquele preto único que tornava tudo a sua volta mais claro. Um negro que fazia inveja a noite. E então, seus olhos. Seus olhos cinzentos que facilmente tornavam-se verdes, azuis, e novamente, cinzas. Aqueles olhos mágicos que absorviam as cores do ambiente, tornando-se negros na noite sem luar, e grafites na lua cheia.

"Onde estava, Padfoot?", ouvi James perguntar com um tom malicioso na voz grave.

"Por aí...", ele respondeu indiferente. Senti seus olhos nos meus, e logo virei o rosto. Apanhei o jarro de suco tentando ganhar tempo e tornar úteis minhas mãos trêmulas.

"Com Melissa?", novamente meu irmão de cabelos rebeldes tornou a abrir a boca. _Melissa._ Que arda no inferno, maldita.

"Sim...", e ainda manejou o belo rosto para não haver dúvidas que ela era o motivo de sua ausência. "Fui obrigado a terminar com ela", aquela voz rouca em tom baixo, enquanto apanhava outra torrada.

"Terminou...?", Peter realmente parecia surpreso. E eu estava aliviado. "Por quê?", realmente. Era essa a questão. Por que...?

"Cansei...", simplesmente falou e mordeu a torrada com uma tranqüilidade invejável. Quando já havia desistido de escutar algo mais convincente, ele prosseguiu. "Cansei das morenas. Agora, estou em busca das loiras angelicais...", e fitou demoradamente meu cabelo após essa frase.

Apoiei meu queixo na palma de minha mão esquerda, e virei o rosto. O que ele queria agora era corromper as loiras angelicais lufas. Malditas sejam elas, com seus rostos rechonchudos e rosados. Senti seu corpo erguer-se, e espiei pelos cantos de meus olhos seus movimentos. Naquele momento, ele tinha seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e seus joelhos estavam dobrados em cima do extenso banco. Segui os movimentos de sua mão direita, e me surpreendi quando ela mudou seu rumo em direção a minha face.

Sirius me fitava com uma expressão interessada no lindo rosto. E sua mão roçava suavemente em minha maçã do rosto. Tive a impressão que todo o salão havia parado para analisar seus atos sempre surpreendentes e únicos. Em um movimento gracioso, ele levou a mecha que havia se soltado da fita, para trás de minha orelha.

"Ou quem sabe, de _loiros _angelicais...", e sorriu em desafio, fitando cada face do enorme salão.

James e Peter começaram a rir do comentário malicioso. Sirius voltou a se sentar, servindo um pouco de suco de abóbora em seu cálice. Minha mão já estava formigando pelo peso de meu rosto. Mas eu não me importava. Ainda estava tentando absorver a última frase dita por ele. _Loiros angelicais_...? Nunca apreciei humor negro.

Apanhei meu cálice, e sorvi o leite que o preenchia em grandes e pesados goles. Limpei meus lábios com as costas de minha mão, e voltei a fitar Sirius. Ele ainda tinha o cálice em um das mãos, enquanto a outra estava pousada preguiçosamente na mesa. Seus dedos tamborilavam uma melodia qualquer.

"Padfoot, é exatamente assim que os boatos começam, sabia?", escutei James falar divertido.

"Não me importo com o que dizem...", sua voz mantinha o tom baixo e indiferente. Seus lábios agora estavam sujos de geléia de damasco. Uma visão tentadoramente deliciosa. E, novamente, eu me perco nos devaneios.

"E você não é o único.", concordou o outro.

E então, eu levei uma das mãos ao meu cabelo preso, e o trouxe para frente. Senti o suave cheiro de camomila e tentei ignorar os olhares dirigidos a mim. Queria não me importar com a opinião alheia. Mas minha doce mãe sempre me aconselhou a levar em consideração cada palavra dita pelos outros. Junto com as palavras, vem a maldade. E com a maldade, o medo do incerto. E, de acordo com a sociedade, eu era o incerto. E espalhava medo com minha doença. Licantropia.

"Acho melhor irmos para a aula de Transfiguração... estamos atrasados...", falei me levantando e apanhando a bolsa pesada que continha todos os meus livros. Evitei os olhares curiosos de meus amigos, e me afastei da mesa, caminhando em passos rápidos em direção ao fundo do salão. Ouvi seus chamados, porém, decidi ignorá-los. Realmente estávamos atrasados.

Quando alcancei o corredor, fui puxado por uma mão forte e ao mesmo tempo, delicada. Fechei os olhos, e não me surpreendi quando seu perfume camuflou-se em meu ar.

"Mo-ny, por que a pressa...? Parece que está fugindo...", ouvi sua voz naquele mesmo volume baixo e tranqüilo. Virei meu rosto e fitei seus olhos.

"Estamos atrasados pra Trans...", mas fui interrompido.

"Dane-se Transfiguração! Vem comigo...", e antes de ouvir meu consentimento, ele me levou pela outra direção do corredor. Novamente, a péssima influência. Isso ainda iria me matar. Mas não estou reclamando. Morrer nos braços dele é até uma morte digna e prazerosa. E, lá se vai minha lucidez, perdida em algum lugar de meu corpo, agora, queimando pelo contato daquela mão áspera.

Aumentei a velocidade de meus passos a fim de igualar meu ritmo ao dele. Espiei-o pelos cantos de meus olhos e não contive a súbita felicidade que encheu meu peito. Sirius agora caminhava com um sorriso provocante nos lábios, como se quisesse demonstrar todo seu desprezo por regras através daqueles dentes porcelana. E seus cabelos lambiam sua face em uma dança harmônica conduzida pelo vento forte de outono. Em pouco tempo, chegamos ao jardim e avistei duas figuras sentadas embaixo de uma enorme árvore, que possuía as folhas numa coloração dourada devido à estação.

Vi Sirius levar o indicador aos lábios fechados em um gesto de silêncio. Manejei minha cabeça em concordância suave, e prosseguimos juntos no jardim. Reconheci as duas figuras sendo James e Peter, e quando chegamos próximos a enorme macieira, sentei-me apoiando as costas em seu tronco. Depositei minha mala no chão, e fitei meus amigos. James estava descalçando os sapatos e as meias, e sua camisa já estava aberta. Peter parecia adormecido no chão. E então, Sirius.

Ele retirara a camisa, e deixara o tórax exposto. Seus coturnos apareciam sob a calça social preta. Observei-o sentar-se em uma enorme pedra e apoiar um dos cotovelos no joelho. Seu queixo apoiado em sua mão numa forma desleixada, mas mesmo assim, irresistível. Parecia uma estátua de Apolo. Deus do Sol. Pois, acima de tudo, era exatamente isso que Sirius era. Um Deus, que iluminava tudo ao seu redor.

Bocejei fechando meus olhos e apoiando a cabeça ao tronco. Permaneci desse modo durante alguns minutos, até o vento fresco me obrigar a abrir meus olhos. Fitei o céu sobre mim, e brinquei com as nuvens de variadas formas.

"E então...", murmurei captando os olhares de meus irmãos. "Por que a súbita rebeldia?"

"Transfiguração é a matéria mais fácil, e precisamos de um descanso... certo, Padfoot?", falou James enquanto se levantava e caminhava até o lago.

"Certo, Progs", concordou Sirius enquanto pulava da pedra, e se deitava no chão de maneira com que uma extensa camada de fios negros cobrissem seu rosto. Observei-o virar seu rosto coberto pela seda negra, e me olhar com carinho. "Vem, deita aqui comigo, Mo-ny... eu sei que você está com sono..." Ele me oferece o paraíso, e o eu poderia fazer? Certa contradição essa. Um demônio me oferecer o paraíso. Vida surpreendente essa que conhecemos.

Engatinhei até aquele corpo e me deitei próximo a ele. Fechei meus olhos e inalei seu perfume inebriante. Poderia morrer naquele instante, e não iria me opor à decisão divina. Tornei a abrir meus olhos e observei as nuvens se moverem lentamente em direção a lugar nenhum. Virei meu rosto em um movimento delicado, ansiando vê-lo. E saciei minha vontade ao deparar-me com seus olhos fechados. Dormia um sono tranqüilo, a face divina apoiada na grama amarelada. Seus cabelos brincavam com o dourado do solo, e com o dourado de seu rosto sereno. Observei seu peito subir e descer numa respiração pausada e tranquilamente invejável. Virei todo meu corpo em sua direção, e levei uma das mãos ao seu rosto, retirando os fios negros de suas pálpebras fechadas. Afastei-os de sua face e enrolei-os em meus dedos finos, em um movimento carinhoso.

"_Doux ange...",_ murmurei silenciosamente enquanto fitava seus olhos. Vi-os abrirem-se lentamente e sustentarem meu olhar. Sorri timidamente e tive o mesmo em resposta.

"Mo-ny...?", gracejou naquela voz sempre rouca. Encorajei-o a continuar com um suave manejo de cabeça. "Por que sempre prende seus cabelos?" Pisquei meus olhos em confusão e soltei a fina mecha que tinha em meus dois dedos. Levei a mesma mão aos meus próprios cabelos e mordi meu lábio inferior quando senti seus olhos em minha fita preta. "Solte-os pra mim..." Voltei a encará-lo tão pasmo que despertei seu riso gracioso. Observei-o sentar-se, e levar uma das mãos a minha nuca. "Assim..." Logo, meus cabelos estavam soltos exatamente como os seus. Sirius agora tinha minha fita negra em sua mão direita, e a fitava com desprezo. Senti seus dedos ásperos brincarem com uma mecha de meu cabelo dourado, e me perdi quando fitei seu sorriso gentil. "Deixe-os soltos a partir de hoje... eles são muito bonitos para serem presos..." Concordei suavemente com a cabeça.

"Padfoot!", ouvi James gritar enquanto se jogava em cima de Sirius. Observei os dois rolarem no chão em um movimento divertido. E então, deite-me ao lado dos dois tranquilamente. "Padfoot, se você terminou com a Melissa, quem você vai levar ao baile de outono?" Havia me esquecido do maldito baile programado pelas veteranas desocupadas.

"Vou sozinho, simples...", respondeu com os olhos cinzentos fechados.

"E você, Moony?", voltei minha atenção às nuvens antes de responder.

"Não havia pensando nisso até agora..." O que realmente não era mentira. Não gostava de bailes. A música extremamente alta sempre me deixava com os tímpanos doloridos. Sem contar a insuportável enxaqueca no final da noite. "Provavelmente irei sozinho..." Virei-me em direção a James e fitei seu rosto animado. "E você? Pensando em chamar Lily?"

"Bingo"

Não reprimi o riso, e fechei os olhos quando soltei meu corpo na grama macia. Ouvi o riso rouco de Sirius acompanhar o meu, e ri ainda mais alto. Ouvi James praguejar baixinho naquele tom que ele sempre usava contra nos quando o assunto era sua ninfa Lily Evans. Abri os olhos e limpei uma lágrima de meus olhos e fitei meu amigo de cabelos rebeldes, que naquele momento, mantinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Pelo menos eu vou acompanhado, seus cretinos!", falou em tom risonho. Mantive o sorriso divertido em meus lábios, e meus olhos encontraram os de Sirius. O que bastou para me fazer corar violentamente. Levantei em um único movimento ágil, e apanhei minha mala.

"Acho melhor entrarmos, a próxima aula já vai começar...", falei rápido e caminhei até Peter com a finalidade de acordá-lo. "E, não adianta vim com essa besteira de descanso, porque eu preciso de notas em Poções", e voltei a me levantar quando tive certeza que Peter havia acordado.

"Sim, é melhor irmos...", ouvi Sirius falar e o vi vestindo a camisa agora manchada de terra e grama. Joguei a mala em minhas costas, e caminhei em direção ao castelo. Escutei seus passos e logo, senti seu corpo ao meu lado. "Que tal outro banho mais tarde, Mo-ny?" O fitei sério e novamente, ele riu divertido. Levando um dos braços em volta de meus ombros, murmurou em meu ouvido. "Não me olhe assim, senão posso até pensar que você gostou do que viu..." Observei-o aumentar o ritmo, e adentrar o castelo antes de mim.

Ingênuo demônio que me tenta. Mal sabe a verdade que me consome por trás desses olhos falsamente puros.

* * *

**N.A.:**bom, antes de qualquer coisa, muito obrigado aqueles que comentaram! brigadão, gente, vocês são uns anjos que dão animo pra eu continuar a postar! vamos às respostas: 

**bel : **linda. brigadão por comentar aqui! mesmo você já tendo lido a fic inteira no forum, hahaha. e sim, a fic é dividida em capítulos o.o' bem, agora você já sabe! haahahaha!

**maripottermalfoy : **a ação? calma, moça, tenha paciência. hahaha. que bom que você gostou, espero que continue acompanhando a fic ;D

**moony ntc: **aii. muito obrigado pela linda review! me animou bastante, viu? continue lendo!

**tania kenorton: **olha outra impaciente, hahahaha. calma, vai ter ação. eu prometo. mas só peço um pouco de paciência ;D

**mo de aries:** não o/ não terminou. (você já deve ter reparado se tá lendo isso, mas tudo bem, a tia nika gosta de responder perguntas, hahahaha). que bom que você gostou, viu? fico muito feliz!

e um beijo a todos que estão lendo, e não mandando reviews. tudo bem, eu entendo vocês. dá uma priguiça de escrever um texto enorme pra dizer que detestou ou amou a fic. mas, por favor, pelo menos falem um: oi, li, gostei!o contrário também serve.

até o próximo capítulo ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excêlenciae existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


	3. Mots Insensés

**_Nota da Nika: _**queria agradecer a todos que estão comentando. **amei** todos os comentários, viu? vocês são uns amores, gente XD respostas a cada review no final da página. boa leitura!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Os demônios que me tentam**_

_**Je t'inventerai des mots insensés que tu comprederas.**_

* * *

"_Vamos, Moony, conta pra gente"_, li o pedaço amassado de pergaminho lentamente. Ergui meus olhos e deparei-me com as lentes de James. Fitei seu sorriso malicioso, e voltei minha atenção para o livro de Poções à minha frente. Senti sua mão passear pelo meu braço esquerdo num movimento irritante.

"Que foi?", falei ríspido rolando meus olhos.

"Fala pra gente", ouvi seu murmuro baixo enquanto anotava uma coisa ou duas sobre a aula.

Pousei a pena no livro de maneira paciente. Levei meus dois braços para cima da mesa, e entrelacei meus dedos. Virei minha cabeça lentamente, e fitei os olhos maliciosos de James.

"Não tenho nada pra falar", afirmei isso pausadamente. Não deixando escapar nenhuma simples vogal. Exatamente como se faz com crianças.

"Ah, vamos, Moony!", escutei sua voz sair um pouco mais grave que o normal. Cerrei meus olhos em ameaça. "_Padfoot!_", sua voz saiu baixa, em um sussurro apelativo. "Venha me ajudar!", ergui minha cabeça mais que o normal e fitei-o sentado ao lado de James. Entediado, e com a mesma aura magnética. Mantinha a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda e desenhava algo num pedaço de pergaminho com a direita. Ao contrário do que a maioria das estudantes de Hogwarts pensa, Sirius era destro. Rigorosamente perfeito, não? Talvez eu esteja ficando louco por me perder em pensamentos como este. Qual seria a diferença se ele fosse canhoto? Quem sabe este simples fato afeta a minha vida de uma maneira decisiva. Talvez se ele fosse canhoto, o vento sopraria na direção oposta do que sopra hoje. Ou, as ilhas gregas não seriam mais gregas. E, sim, romanas. "Moony, você tá me escutando?", pisquei duas vezes e notei em que situação me encontrava. Ridícula, naturalmente. A cabeça estranhamente erguida e os olhos fixos nas mãos de Sirius.

"Oi...?", balbuciei enquanto corrigia minha postura.

"_Mo-ny", _ouvi seu sussurro. Era desconcertante quando ele era obrigado a abaixar seu tom de voz. Pois, ao fazê-lo, o rouco natural que sua voz possuía, parecia tornar-se mais intenso. Algo arrepiante, de fato. E, novamente, os devaneios. "O que custa falar quantas garotas lhe convidaram pro baile?", custava muito caro, querido diabo. Caso você não tenha conhecimento, gosto de manter minha privacidade intacta, muito obrigado.

"Que diferença vai fazer na vidinha de vocês?", falei tudo isso num murmuro rápido. Franceses têm uma facilidade incrível para frases longas e rápidas. Por que eu disse isso? Não sei. Um rápido desvio.

"Nenhuma", ouvi-o responder indiferente. O que me incomodou, confesso. Logo, o vi sorri e balançar a cabeça em negativa. "57", e eu me pergunto: O que?

"Sirius...?", lembro que minha expressão foi muito engraçada. Pois os dois riram. Peter estava dormindo. Novamente.

"57 garotas me chamaram...", explicou movimentando os ombros despreocupadamente. _Dieu._ Cinqüenta e sete? Morte a todas. Não, não. Não sou vingativo. Talvez um pouco ciumento. Ciúmes _fraternal._ Remus John Lupin, quando começou a se interessar por comédia? "Pronto. Eu falei, agora você, Mo-ny!"

"Não", neguei decidido. Não gostava de expor as insanas que sustentavam uma paixão platônica por mim. Sim. Por mim. Um licantropo obcecado.

"Você não me deixa escolha...", ele murmurou num tom de voz suspeito. Já comentei sobres as atitudes inesperadas de Sirius? Nunca o subestime. Pois pode ter certeza, você nunca vai saber qual será seu próximo movimento. Totalmente surpreendente esse demônio.

"Sirius...?", sussurrei temeroso.

"Vou ter que adivinhar!", terminou, encostando-se na cadeira. Adivinhar? Com meus instintos aflorando, permaneci em silêncio enquanto Sirius fazia suas contas sem fundamento. "Hm... foram... 21?"

"21?", repeti com os lábios comprimidos em um perfeito ô. "Qual foi a base pra chegar nesse número, Sirius?", seu riso encheu a sala e me envolveu como um abraço quente.

"Senhores, caso não tenham reparado, estou tentando dar aula aqui, sim.", a voz grave do professor nos repreendeu. Ergui meus olhos, e fitei sua figura maltratada pelo tempo. Realmente, o senhor Spencer era um velho rígido, e pouco apegado aos alunos da Grifinória. O que em tudo interferia em minhas notas, visto que eu era um desastre em Poções. Encarei-o e murmurei um pedido de desculpas silencioso. E logo, a aula prosseguiu. Tive a impressão que duas figuras femininas estavam agora cochichando sobre algo. Maravilha. Entretenha-as com alguma rebeldia, e elas se sentem no direito de fazer o mesmo.

Um cutucão forte me tirou os pensamentos maldosos. Levei a mão ao lugar machucado, e cerrando meus olhos, fitei o rosto amigável de James. Sua mão agarrou a minha e senti algo pinicar em minha palma. Abri-a e encarei outro pedaço de pergaminho amassado. Relutante, li a mensagem escrita na caligrafia de Sirius. _"Não pense que escapou. Se não falar nesta aula, vou fazer você falar na próxima." _Ergui meus olhos e encontrei os dele. Talvez uma impressão feita pela minha mente iludida, mas emanavam um brilho diferente. Algo beirando a inocência. E acreditem, Sirius pode e é bem inocente à vezes. Mas é difícil vê-la, senhores e senhoras do júri. Pois sua falsa arrogância e indiferença acabam escondendo o belo sentimento.

Agarrei minha pena com uma brutalidade fora do comum, e desafiando minha própria lógica, escrevi rapidamente uma resposta. _"Tente"._ Amassei o pergaminho, e joguei-o sobre a mesa. Observei-o levar o pergaminho até os olhos, e ler a curta mensagem. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e um sorriso delicioso se formou naqueles lábios. _Depois da aula._ Mordi meu lábio inferior, e buscando coragem, concordei com a cabeça. Talvez com um sorriso tão desafiador quanto o de Sirius. Talvez não. Não tinha experiência nessa área.

Fitei o quadro negro e tentei concentrar-me na aula. Tentativa inútil, devo acrescentar. Pois o nervosismo que se fazia presente em meu corpo era tão grande, que não me atrevia a olhar para o lado. Onde o imperador estava. Rabisquei algumas anotações e então, a aula terminou. Sem encarar seus olhos cinzentos, joguei meus livros em minha mala, e rapidamente, dirigi-me a porta. Ouvi seu chamado, mas ignorei-o.

Caminhei pelo corredor, fugindo dele. Lento, no inicio. Mas ao ouvir o barulho de suas botas encontrando o chão, acelerei meus passos. Quando vi, estávamos correndo pelo enorme corredor, abrindo passagem entre os alunos curiosos. Comecei a rir e corri ainda mais rápido, procurando um lugar para me esconder. Mas uma pergunta teimava em me incomodar. _Como se esconder de um Maroto?_ Rindo ainda mais, subi as escadas para o segundo andar, e o barulho que as botas de Sirius fizeram ao se encontrarem com as escadas me obrigou a fitá-lo. Um sorriso divertido brincava em seus lábios, e alguns fios revoltos estavam presos no rosto suado.

"Pra que a pressa, lobinho?", gritou quando cheguei ao segundo andar.

Prossegui por um corredor, e algo me fez parar. Uma gata cinzenta com os olhos dourados agora me encarava como se minha morte fosse seu desejo mais prazeroso no momento. Fitei seus olhos amarelos, e um sorriso sem graça formou-se em meus lábios.

"Calma, gatinha...", murmurei dando um passo pra trás. "Seja boazinha e não chame seu dono, sim...", virei minha cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando algum lugar para me esconder.

E então, senti seus braços se fecharem em meu peito. Seus cabelos negros escureceram minha visão, e senti seu perfume mais forte que nunca. Seu tórax fazia uma pressão deliciosa em minhas costas, e fui obrigado a respirar fundo quando meu corpo parecia mais pesado que o normal.

"_Te peguei, Mo-ny", _seu hálito quente lambeu meu lóbulo esquerdo e uma descarga elétrica percorreu cada centímetro de meu corpo. Senti meu coração bater tão forte que tive receio que ele o escutasse. Não agüentando nenhum minuto a mais daquela proximidade tentadora, empurrei seus braços e virei-me para ele. "Que foi?", ele perguntou confuso. Apontei para a gata que agora miava alto. "_Merda!"_, senti sua mão forte agarrar meu pulso e logo, estava sendo arrastado entre corredores e mais corredores.

Observei-o tocar em uma estátua de um gigante, e me empurrar para a passagem recém criada. Minhas costas fizeram contato com a parede gélida, e um gemido de dor escapou dos meus lábios. O fio de luz que iluminava o lugar minúsculo desapareceu quando Sirius fechou a passagem por dentro. Senti seu corpo junto ao meu, e tive medo de sufocar com seu calor.

"Sirius, eu...", senti sua mão pousar em minha boca.

"Mo-ny, eu não posso pegar outra detenção agora!", sussurrou tudo isso muito rápido e com uma certa urgência na voz. "Eu acabei de voltar de uma ontem, lembra? Limpar aqueles malditos troféus novamente? E sem James pra me ajudar?", neguei com a minha cabeça num movimento lento. "Ok? Ok...", sua mão livrou meus lábios, e logo, molhei-os com minha língua.

Ouvimos passos no corredor, e senti o corpo de Sirius encostar-se ao meu. Estávamos grudados e somente eu parecia me importar com isso. Ele tinha seu rosto virado e seu olhar no vazio, concentrado apenas em ouvir os passos de Filch. Fechei meus olhos por um segundo, tentando recobrar a calma e tranqüilidade que sempre me eram presentes em situações perigosas. Subitamente, quebrar algumas regras me pareceu fácil. Muito mais fácil que sentir o calor quase insuportável daquele corpo. Não sei quanto tempo se passou, até que seu corpo se afastou do meu, e sua voz se fez presente.

"Ele já foi agora..."

Concordei com a cabeça e fitei o chão frio abaixo de meus pés. Ouvi sua voz sussurrar um feitiço qualquer, e logo, o minúsculo lugar iluminou-se com um brilho dourado. Levantei minha cabeça, e deparei-me com seus olhos.

"Não pense que esqueci", falou, encostando-se na parede fria. Cruzou os braços, e a direção da luz mudou. Aproximei-me das sombras, numa tentativa de esconder o rubor de minha face. "Vamos, agora me diz, quantas foram?", também encostei minhas costas na parede fria, tentando diminuir a temperatura de meu corpo.

"Por que quer tanto saber?", perguntei numa voz que mal reconheci como minha.

"Simplesmente quero saber...", falou enquanto buscava meus olhos pela escuridão. Uma tarefa difícil, sim.

"Oito da Corvinal, Doze da Grifinória, Três da Lufa-Lufa, e... uma da Sonserina", falei hesitante. Como sou fraco. Era só ouvir sua voz num tom carinhoso, que revelava todos meus segredos. Todos. Com exceção de um. O mais grave.

"Até da Sonserina?", falou, rindo animado. "Fazendo sucesso com _elas_ também, Mo-ny?" seu tom de voz mudou. Impressão minha, ou sua voz continha um certo desprezo? Vi-o sentar-se no chão gélido, e finalmente encontrar meus olhos na escuridão. Sim, não era somente impressão. Era desprezo.

"Sirius?", dei um passo à frente, e ajoelhei-me em um movimento hesitante. "Eu também não gosto delas... sou um mestiço sangue-ruim, lembra?", falei brincando, enquanto meus dedos tamborilavam no chão rochoso.

"Não, Mo-ny", murmurou enquanto buscava algo no bolso de sua calça. Um maço de cigarros. Claro, como pude esquecer? Observei-o levar o maço à boca carnuda, e escolher com os dentes brancos um dos vários rolinhos de tabaco. Vi-o acender o cigarro com um isqueiro dourado. A primeira tragada. E, então, seu sorriso mais sarcástico. "Você entendeu errado...", com uma coragem fora do comum, aproximei-me de seu corpo e sentei-me ao seu lado. Encostei minhas costas na parede gelada, e busquei o maço de cigarros com minha mão. Levei um cigarro a minha boca, e rindo, Sirius acendeu-o para mim. Traguei lentamente, e então, a tosse. Nunca tinha fumado, nada muito inesperado, sim. Ouvi seu riso se tornar mais alto. Fitei seus olhos, e um sorriso sem graça se formou em meus lábios.

"Temos tempo...", falei, levando novamente o cigarro à minha boca. "Pode me explicar o que eu entendi errado...", traguei o rolinho de tabaco, e soltando a fumaça lentamente, fitei-o desconfiado. Nada de muito prazeroso naquilo. Talvez eu não tivesse nascido para cigarros.

"É... temos tempo...", disse, mantendo o cigarro preso entre o indicador e o dedo do meio. "A verdade?"

"Sempre", falei, enquanto mantinha o olhar distante.

"Não as suporto", respondeu entre dentes. Virei meu rosto e fitei seus olhos. Calma, só preciso de um minuto. Hogwarts possui mais de 300 garotas diferentes. Morenas, ruivas e loiras para todos os gostos. E agora, o homem que venho nutrindo uma obsessão há cinco anos, me fala que não as suporta? Talvez ele fosse... Não, não. Sirius gay é a mesma coisa que falar que eu sou hetero. "Falsas demais, Mo-ny. Me julgam pela aparência, não pelo que eu sou."

"É...", e como eu me senti estúpido depois dessa frase. Com tantas coisas para dizer, eu simplesmente murmuro um 'é'. Patético, Lupin.

"Dizem que me amam, mas não sabem que eu ronco a noite", falou, tragando o cigarro. Eu sei disso. E, sim, podem rir. Eu acho adorável. "Ou que eu me transformou em cachorro uma vez por mês... entende o que eu quero dizer?", perguntou, virando seu belo rosto em minha direção e fitando meus olhos. Manejei um sim, levando o cigarro rapidamente a minha boca. Rápido demais. Outra crise de tosse seca, despertando o riso dele. "Mas vocês não. Vocês me conhecem...", falou simplesmente, enquanto dava tapinhas gentis em minhas costas. "Só você sabe disso, Mo-ny", murmurou com o cigarro na boca. E, novamente, eu concordei com a cabeça. Vou culpar o cigarro pelas minhas atitudes ridículas, sim. Só pode ser o cigarro. "Vai me salvar, então?"

"Te salvar...?", repeti, enquanto fitava seus olhos.

"Sim... vai me salvar delas, não vai?", falou, rindo inocente da minha confusão.

"James pode te salvar também...", falei enquanto pensava em todas as garotas que amariam estar naquela situação. As morenas sensuais da Corvinal. As loiras angelicais da Lufa-Lufa. E todas as outras.

"Ah, Mo-ny, você é o romântico francês aqui!", disse animado. Francês romântico? _Dieu._ "Me salva...?"

"Hmm... ok", respondi, sentindo meu rosto em brasa. Maldito cigarro. Eu deveria ter gritado que sempre quis salvá-lo das malditas sanguessugas. Mas foi a frase ridícula que escapou dos meus lábios secos. Ouvi seu riso espontâneo encher o ar, e fitei seu rosto. Sirius mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto ria, o que intensificava aquela rara aura inocente. O que pareceu me dar coragem. "Eu te salvo", falei sério enquanto fitava-o. Ele abriu os olhos, virou-se em minha direção, e com o mais belo sorriso, disse simplesmente:

"Obrigado.", e, assim, o mundo é lindo. E, até aquele lugar minúsculo, ganha um brilho diferente. Observei-o levantar-se e oferecer sua mão. "Vamos... é a segunda aula que a gente perde hoje", concordei com a cabeça e aceitei sua ajuda. Levantei rapidamente e limpei minha calça repleta de pó.

Apaguei o cigarro enquanto ele abria a passagem. Ergui minha cabeça e vi uma abertura no pequeno cômodo. Dei um passo à frente e o segui para fora do lugar. Uma vez fora, Sirius voltou a estátua para a pose original, e corremos para longe do local.

Minha próxima aula seria Transfiguração. Sirius não tomava mais essas aulas. Ele dizia que seria apenas uma perda de tempo. E um insulto a sua facilidade em relação à matéria. Quanto a mim, lobisomens não aprendem a se transformar, eles são _obrigados._ Nota a diferença? Sim. Exatamente por esse motivo que eu tinha aulas de Transfiguração. Meu bom senso não me deixava desistir da matéria. Vamos dizer que minha ânsia por conhecimento também influencia um pouco.

Chegamos ao final do corredor. Sirius se virou, e levou uma das mãos aos meus cabelos.

"A gente se separa aqui.", falou, mantendo o olhar fixo em mim. "Não esquece. Você prometeu"

"Não vou...", murmurei timidamente.

Observei-o subir as escadas e se dirigir ao nosso Salão Comunal. Ele costumava dormir entre os intervalos. Era o passatempo preferido de Sirius. Dormir. Na verdade, ele revelou um dia pra mim, que não era o ato de dormir que o agradava. E sim, os sonhos. Ele gostava de sonhar. Meu querido sonhador.

Então, Transfiguração. Depois, intervalo. Outra aula de Poções, e então, minha sonhada liberdade. E, no momento, o que mais desejo, é um banho. Eu _preciso_ de um banho.

* * *

**N.A.: **Vocês são uns leitores maravilhosos, e eu amo vocês. hahaha. precisava dizer isso antes de responder cada um o/ (esse ffnet come todos os meus emotions caracteristicos, droga ;;) 

**maripottermalfoy: **não é o termo maltratar que deveria ser impregado. é sim 'deixar curioso'. hahahaha XD dqmt não teria o mesmo impacto se eu postasse tudo de uma vez. é legal deixar esperando, criando expectativas o/ brigadão pelo comentário, menina!

**mo de aries: **quem sabe se ele está fazendo de propósito ou não? quando se trata de sirius é difícil saber, né XD? brigadão, menina, espero que esteja gostando da fic!

**moony ntc: **HAHAHA, me diverti com a sua review. nha, eu realmente não pensei que ia causar tudo isso. não me odeie. eu prometo que terá ação. (eu sei que você deve tá querendo me matar depois de ler esse capítulo, mas tudo bem. hahaha)

**marshmallow girl: **brigadão pelo comentário, linda. você vai ver se o sirius tá só brincando, se ele é desligado mesmo, se ele só sente um enorme carinho, ou se ama o lobão também XD muito obrigado pela inspiração também, viu? hahah XD

**camis: **achou o sirius sexy? hahaha. ele é charmosão mesmo. não culpo o lobinho por ter caído de quatro por ele. muito obrigado pela review, querida! espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo!

**lely in the sky: **aii, LINDA a sua review. haahaha XD fico feliz que você tenha favoritado a minha fic ((dança feliz)) quanto ao banho, vou pensar. acho que só quando eles estiverem juntos de fato, hahaha XD

**doom potter: **pode me chamar de maninha, sim, mocinha! eu realmente amei a sua review, e fico muito feliz que você tenha se unido a família sirem. é muito legal saber que a minha fic fez você se apaixonar pelos puppys. eu sei como é a sensação, eu provei disso quando li 'diário de canino' (que eu recomendo a todos! minha fic biblía sirem. a mushi realmente é talentossíma!). foi essa fic que me fez virar sirem de vez. espero que você continue lendo, viu? e você realmente vai imprimir? HAHA XD que demais!

**lely in the sky 2: **desculpa, mas eu precisei rir dessa review: HAHAHAHAH XD ficou tão boba com os dois na banheira que esqueceu do outro capítulo? HAUhauhu. demais, lely! brigadão pelas duas reviews! ((ainda rindo))

**belzinha querida do meu coração: **você quotou que parte do capítulo, bel o.o! hahahaha, o fórum saiu do ar e eu nem vi qual era a parte. linda, fico realizada em saber que uma das minhas autoras favoritas gostou tanto da fic. e olha que ela foi feita pra você, então é bom mesmo você gostar, menina, hahahaha XD

**rebeca: **lindinha, muito obrigado pela sua review. vejo que você é gaucha, né, bá? ((nika que ama sotaque gaucho)) que bom que você gostou tanto da fic! ah, e brigadão por achar o sirius tão phoda. você não é a única que amou esse sirius, hahaha. e ele não tá fazendo joguinho, ele é só inocente demais pra saber que provoca esse efeito nas pessoas (exemplo: nika). hahaha XD espero que você escreva outros comentários com a sua opinião ;D

obrigado a todos que tão lendo. e outra coisa, pelo 'stats' da pra ver quantos hits a fic tem, ou seja, eu sei que tem neguinho lendo e que não tá revisando. meus queridos anonimos, reviews não mordem. nem atacam vocês. meu querido botão roxo costuma ser bem amigável, viu? espero contar com a review de vocês, porque reviews só me deixam feliz, e animada pra continuar a postar XD

-> aos que estão acompanhdo frágil porcelana, eu peço desculpas pela demora pra atualizar. é que eu ainda estou escrevendo o capítulo dois, e não esperava que tanta gente gostasse da fic. muito obrigado pelas reviews lá também ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra) 

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excêlenciae existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


	4. Um Domaine

**_Nota da Nika: _**muito obrigado pelas reviews, gente. amo cada um de vocês XD. quanto a este capítulo: há ação, ok? se não gosta, e por um acaso do destino você veio parar aqui, nesta fic, e ainda por cima, neste capítulo, não prossiga com a leitura, ok? aos que curtem, boa leitura!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Os demônios que me tentam_**

**_Moi je t'offrirai um domaine où l'amour será loi. Où tu serás roi_.**

* * *

Caminhei em passos lentos pelo longo corredor. Fechei os olhos e parei. Havia tomado um banho, e novamente lavado os cabelos. Mas havia algo de diferente. Não, perdão. Corrijo-me. Havia algo de decepcionante. Sirius não havia invadido o maravilhoso cômodo daquela vez. Simplesmente tive privacidade para descansar sob a água morna. Porém, demorei meia hora a mais na banheira. Esperando-o. Com esperanças de que aquela porta de nobre madeira iria se abrir, e por ela, iria entrar meu imperador. Mas, nada aconteceu. Ninguém entrou. E tudo que me restou, foram uns dedos enrugados pelos longos minutos passados dentro d'água.

Abri meus olhos e prossegui pelo corredor. Avistei o quadro familiar, e me surpreendi ao encontrá-la ainda acordada. E com um péssimo humor, devo acrescentar.

"Senha?"

"Chuva de outono", e sorri amigavelmente para o rosto rechonchudo. Não houve resposta, e esperei pacientemente até o quadro abrir-se por completo. Caminhei pelo caminho recém revelado, e logo estava dentro do cômodo aconchegante de minha casa.

Fitei o interior e estranhei o fato de ainda haver estudantes acordados. Entre vários rostos familiares, o de Sirius se destacava em frente à fogueira. Rodeado por garotas que mantinham um sorriso sugestivo nos rostos invejavelmente belos. E agora, com os cabelos tingidos de dourado. _Mon Dieu._ Não havia uma que não estivesse com os cabelos loiros. Loiro mel. Tabaco. Escuro. Claro.

Meu olhar foi retribuído pelos olhos cinzentos. Tive a suave impressão de avistar uma infelicidade enorme naquelas íris que agora absorviam o dourado do fogo. Desviei o olhar para as faces bonitas que o rodeavam e recebi de ambas, um olhar de aviso. _Não se aproxime._

Procurei James e Peter pelos sofás e não os encontrei. Voltei a encarar Sirius e naquele momento, tive certeza que estava infeliz. Não. Era apenas uma insana ilusão fazendo-se presente em minha mente invejosa. Caminhei até uma poltrona escondida nas sombras, e esperei no silêncio. O doloroso ciúme corroendo meu interior de amante. Amante e servo daquele Deus que estava rodeado por figuras fúteis. Mas era isso que o fazia feliz, não era? Ter aquelas mulheres desejáveis jogadas aos seus pés. _Me Salve._ Realmente, eu sou ingênuo. E burro.

Levei minha mão direita aos meus cabelos úmidos e fitei o salão. A atenção de todos estava voltada àquela cena maravilhosa. Conclui que só podia ser um vírus. Era um vírus que tomava conta de toda sua carne e entranhas, e o fazia totalmente submisso à vontade daquele demônio tentador. Algo que se alojava dentro de você, e o faz implorar por mais. Mais daquele perfume inebriante. E mais daquele calor envolvente. E então, o ódio. Pela primeira vez, o ódio. Odiar por desejar, e não ter. Pois essa era a verdade, não ter. Nunca chegar a possuir. Inconstante e inatingível como o vento. Você pode o sentir, mas não o tocar. Apenas _ser tocado._ Isso quando ele desejar.

Voltei a fitar aquele rosto dolorosamente belo, pronto para levantar-me e quebrar vasos, jarras, e pisar naquelas flores primavera. Foi então que o vi. Que _realmente_ o vi. Perdido, com uma aura extremamente infantil. Como uma criança que simplesmente era bela demais, e não tinha consciência disso. Não tinha culpa de ser desejado. Perdido no meio de faces turvas sem olhos. E então, aquela lágrima solitária no rosto dele. Uma lágrima que nenhuma, das várias mulheres fúteis, percebeu. Estavam preocupadas demais em rir entre elas, e em mostrar o decote sugestivo. Observei-o levar a mão até o rosto, e limpar a lágrima em um movimento brusco.

Subitamente, o vi levantar do sofá enorme e pegar uma das grifinórias pelos braços. Em questão de segundos, seus lábios estavam unidos, e Sirius a estava beijando. Com os olhos cinzentos abertos e embaçados. Vi-o empurrá-la, e puxar outra estudante para seus braços. E, assim, um novo beijo sem sentido. Usou-as como bonecas, beijando-as de modo selvagem e depois as empurrando ao encontro do sofá. E então, urrou irado:

"PRÓXIMA!"

O salão inteiro o fitava pasmo. Somente eu o entendia. Irmãos costumam se entender. Amantes costumam se entender.

"Vamos! Próxima!", gritou, levando as duas mãos aos cabelos num movimento exasperado. "Ou quem sabe... _próximo?",_ e fitou o rosto de alguns veteranos que o observavam perplexos. Observei-o respirar fundo e se virar para as grifinórias que haviam sido beijadas por ele. "Era isso que queriam, não é? Eu já dei a todas vocês o que desejavam. Agora me deixem em paz...", e rapidamente, ele desapareceu pela escada circular.

Não pensei duas vezes, e corri em direção as escadas. Subi os degraus rapidamente, e cheguei a nosso dormitório. Sirius estava lá, de costas para a porta, procurando algo em seu malão.

"Sirius...", comecei fechando a porta atrás de mim em um baque suave.

"Não comece, Remus...", não reconheci sua voz. Melancólica demais para ele. Virou-se rapidamente com um canivete prateado na mão direita. "Você _prometeu, _lembra?", murmurou revoltado e pude ver outra lágrima descer por seu rosto extremamente belo.

"Não, Sirius, eu nun...", comecei e fui interrompido por um soluço rouco vindo daquele corpo desolado.

"Não me salvou...", ele tornou a falar com a voz mais forte. Optei pelo silêncio. Estava errado, e sabia disso. Deveria ter agido. Mas não agi. "Me abandonou no meio delas..." Dei um passo em sua direção, mas fui impedido de continuar. "Não... se... aproxime..." E como aquela frase me feriu. E eu chorei por dentro, mas ele nunca vai saber.

Parei a alguns metros de seu corpo arfante, e apenas fitei aqueles olhos úmidos e mais claros que o normal. Então era assim que Sirius ficava quando chorava. Com os lábios rubros e comprimidos. Com os olhos acinzentados beirando a grafite de tão claros. Belo de maneira demoníaca.

"_Cretinas_", ouvi seu sussurro, claramente se referindo as mulheres que o despiam com os olhos. "_Por que...?" _e o vi apertar o canivete perigosamente em um de suas mãos. A direita. Levou-a em direção ao cabelo, e separando uma mecha grossa na outra mão, falou: "Talvez seja o cabelo, não é?" E cortou os fios perfeitos sem hesitar. Ele agora segurava seu próprio cabelo na mão esquerda e olhava-o com indiferença nos olhos embaçados. Levei uma das mãos aos meus lábios, apertando-os como se não ousasse falar, nem emitir o urro que morrera em minha garganta. Continuei assistindo seus movimentos, e agora, ele roçava o canivete na bela face perigosamente. "Talvez seja o rosto..." E cravou o canivete no rosto, e subiu a lâmina até a têmpora direita. Um fio de sangue agora manchava a pele sem nenhum defeito. Corri em sua direção e tomei o canivete de sua mão, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem durante o ato.

"Não...", murmurei enquanto limpava o sangue que teimava em jorrar daquele rosto que tanto amava. Senti seu corpo vacilar, e logo o vi de joelhos. Suas costas se movendo de acordo com os soluços baixos que escapavam de seus lábios. Senti seus braços contornarem minha cintura delgada com força. Vendo-o assim, tão frágil e humano, apenas aumentou meu desejo de tê-lo somente para mim. Mergulhei minhas mãos naqueles cabelos negros agora despontados, mas não menos belos. "_Les anges nous protégeront, mon amour. ",_e continuei acariciando seus cabelos. Caí de joelhos também, e ergui seu rosto com minhas mãos. Lambi aquele sangue quente, e apoiei minha testa à sua. "_Ne pleure pás..._eu cortarei seus cabelos se esse for o problema. _Ne pleure pás._..", senti-o manejar a cabeça em um suave sim, ainda sustentando o olhar.

Levantei lentamente, e caminhei até meu malão. Vi-o sentar-se em sua cama e me observar. Apanhei uma tesoura prateada e voltei-me para ele. Dei os passos que separavam nossos corpos e fitei-o de cima.

"Corte-os exatamente como os seus...", ouvi-o sussurrar em tom baixo. Manejei a cabeça em concordância, e passei a mão pelas mexas desconexas. Separei uma fina mecha, e levei a tesoura a ela. Com a mão trêmula, fechei o objeto sobre os fios de seda, e os observei cair no lençol branco. Prossegui com a tarefa e Sirius fechou os olhos.

Quando terminei, seus cabelos batiam no pescoço em mechas desiguais. Ajoelhei-me e apoiei a cabeça em seu colo. Senti seus dedos passearem por meu cabelo.

"Acho que me descontrolei, não?", falou rindo enquanto fitava o céu negro pela janela. "Você viu a cara que eles fizeram lá embaixo, Mo-ny?", eu acompanhei seu riso desta vez. Ergui minha cabeça e fitei seus olhos que brilhavam divertidos.

"Você me assustou, _mon ange_..."

"Sabe, Mo-ny, acho que esta na hora de você me ensinar francês...", confessou, me fazendo rir ainda mais. Apoiei minhas mãos em seus joelhos, e continuei a rir. "Vamos, é serio, Mo-ny, me ensina..." Levei uma das mãos a uma mecha de meu cabelo, e a coloquei atrás da orelha enquanto manejava um sim suave.

"Para começar, vocês ingleses possuem os lábios rígidos demais... tente juntá-los assim...", e demonstrei forçando meus lábios no famoso 'biquinho francês', e tentei não rir da expressão de Sirius ao tentar me imitar. "_Non, non..._ assim..." e ergui meus joelhos do chão, tendo o braço esquerdo, fixo na cama, como apoio. Levei meu indicador a seus lábios, e depois o pousei nos meus. "Vê a diferença...?" Mas não consegui continuar. Somente agora havia reparado o quão próximo nossos corpos estavam. Meu nariz roçava suavemente em sua maçã do rosto, e eu sentia seu hálito quente em meu pescoço. Pude ver cada detalhe daqueles olhos cinzentos, que agora estavam cerrados em uma expressão provocante. Seus olhos pousaram em meus lábios ainda forçados naquela expressão ridícula. Senti sua mão avançar sobre minhas costas até minha nuca, que foi puxada delicadamente para frente. Vi quando ele fechou os olhos, e uniu seus lábios aos meus. Mantive meus olhos abertos, não acreditando no que realmente estava acontecendo. Perdido no meio de sensações. Sirius moveu seus lábios sobre os meus delicadamente, e prosseguiu com a carícia inocente de maneira suave. Senti minhas pálpebras pesadas, e as fechei. Abri lentamente meus lábios, dando passagem a sua língua quente. Nossas línguas se encontraram timidamente no início. Levei minha mão esquerda aos seus cabelos, e acabei perdendo o equilíbrio. Ele me sustentou com seus dois braços. Pousei uma de minhas mãos em sua nuca, forçando-o para frente a fim de aprofundar carícia. Exatamente como em meus sonhos pecaminosos.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior. E eu lembro de ter gemido. Senti sua língua descer pelo meu pescoço. Eu despenteei seus cabelos. E então, eu me entreguei. Desfaleci em seus braços quentes, e nos dois caímos no tapete áspero. Senti meu corpo sendo forçado contra o chão pelo peso quente de seu corpo. Inspirei o ar fortemente, buscando algo para apagar a chama que queimava meu peito.

"_Mon diable... mon ange.", g_emi baixinho em sua orelha. E então, não sentia mais seu corpo. Abri meus olhos e o fitei ajoelhado aos meus pés. Tinha o rosto rubro e os lábios inchados e escarlates. Encarou-me com uma expressão de confusão na face bonita, agora tingida pelo desejo. Observei seu peito subir e descer de maneira ofegante. "Sirius...?", perguntei confuso. Vi seus olhos fitarem meu corpo, e subitamente, me senti exposto. Sentei-me também, e levei minhas mãos a camisa desabotoada. "Sirius..."

"Eu...", insegurança? Nunca tinha o visto assim. Tão inseguro em relação aos seus atos. E então, a vergonha. De minha parte. "Me desculpe, Remus... eu não sei o que deu em mim", falou num tom de voz baixo repleto de constrangimento. Ergui meus olhos, e deparei-me com os dele. "Eu... vou entender...", começou, enquanto me observava levantar. "Se não... olhar mais pra minha cara...", terminou, e desviou o olhar.

No meu sonho, não era assim que terminava a noite. Não. Definitivamente. Eu me lembro muito bem. Sonhos como aqueles não são facilmente varridos da memória. Ele deveria sussurrar que me amava. E eu deveria adormecer em seus braços. E, então, o mundo seria cor de rosa. E eu sorriria todos os dias.

"Boa noite, Sirius.", falei distante, enquanto me dirigia em passos lentos para minha própria cama. Meu corpo ainda pulsava quente, e minha respiração era ofegante. Mas não importava mais. Havia perdido tudo que conquistei em anos, naqueles últimos cinco minutos. E sentia uma pontada insuportável em meu peito. Somente um pouco de lirismo francês. Nada mais.

Sentei-me na cama, e senti seus olhos percorrerem minhas costas, agora vermelhas devido a aspereza do tapete. Pude até imaginar sua boca se abrindo, e logo, tornar a se fechar em insegurança. E, por final, dizer naquele tom rouco que tanto conheço:

"Boa noite, Remus"

Nada de bom naquela noite. Nada de bom naquela semana. E, então, eu odeio o mundo.

* * *

**_N.A.:_** vocês queriam ação e tá aí. sirius/remus pra vocês XD mesmo que foi só um beijinho, mas é ação. e eu sempre acho que exagerei no drama neste capítulo, queria saber a opinião de vocês! qualquer coisa, mandem uma review o. 

e tem gente lendo (dança feliz). tô muito contente por ter gente lendo e revisando, vocês são demais, gente. vocês não tem uma noção de como eu amo ver minha caixa postal cheia de avisos de reviews! hahahaha XD. agora, as respostas:

**lely in the sky:** é a primeira sirem que você lê o.o? ai, fiquei emocionada agora. tô trazendo gente pra família! espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu amei a sua review, moça! continue lendo!

**mo de aries: **viu? ele não tava só de sacanagem, ele só era lerdo. e continua sendo. HAHAHA XD brigadão pela review, linda. e muiiito obrigado por favoritar a fic!

**barbara g: **AEEEEEEEEEE! você era uma anônima e revisou só pra avisar que esta lendo? queridos anônimos, tenham a barbara como exemplo. sério que você le todas as minhas fics? hahaha, e cadê as suas reviews, hein, moça? espero te ver dinovo por aqui, e tô curiosa pra saber sobre a sua aventura com o botão da review, HAHA XD. e quanto ao jeito do sirius e do remus, eles são contagiantes. são a perfeição personificada! hahaha XD brigadão pela review, linda!

**lik:**outra leitora nova. seja bem vinda, moça! (acena freneticamente) hahaha XD gostou do sirius ser o deus diábolico? todas as meninas tão gostando. eu realmente espero que os meninos também estejam gostando da fic, sei lá, é uma visão meio feminina de descrever o cachorrão, né não? que bom que você gostou da fic, linda. tá aí mais um capítulo! brigadão pela review!

**drunkness' lady: **pausa pra falar sobre o seu nick. amei! hauahuaha. pena que eu não bebo, mas isso não vem ao caso (nika doida) HAHA XD. gostou do remus francês! eu AMO qualquer fic que ele seja francês, ou galês. ou irlandês. porque pra mim, inglês ele não é. ele é estrangeiro e charmoso. huahuauha XD adorei a review, linda, brigado!

**maripottermalfoy: **linda, sabia que eu tô encontrando reviews suas em toda fic que eu vou ler? você tem um bom gosto incrível, porque toda fic phoda que eu encontro pra ler, já tem um comentário seu. tô me sentindo honrada por ter você como leitora, viu XD? bom, deu pra ver nesse capítulo que o remus não se segurou mais, né? hauhahuahua XD eeeeee louvado seja Deus (amééém). brigadão pelas reviews o/

**doom potter fofa: **FELIZ NATAL PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, QUERIDA! e o remus nunca fumou, por isso, lógico que ele vai ter um excesso de tosse. hahahaha. miga, brigadão por continuar lendo e revisando, viu?

**watashinomori: **LINDA! claro que eu lembro de você. minha parceira pra atrasar qualquer challenge, hahaha. agora eu me surpreendi, nem sabia que você tinha gostado tanto da fic. hahaha. tô super feliz com a novidade, tia! pode deixa que eu vou postar a fic inteira, sim. mas tenho que ter **LEITORES **bonzinhos que revisam, pra eu ficar feliz-alegre-saltitante e postar o último capítulo. brigadão pela review, linda!

**aninhaaaaaaaa: **e eu tive que contar quantos a's tem no seu nick. hahahaha. que bom que a minha fic salvou uma madrugada sua, eu também sofro com esse problema de madrugadas desocupadas XD adorei ter você como leitora! espero que continue a ler! e brigadão pelo parabéns e pela review XD

recado para os anonimos que aumentam cada vez mais o hit da fic. muito obrigado, gente. mas eu ficaria mais feliz se vocês mandassem uma review, hahahaha. peguem a barbara como exemplo, e me mandem uma review avisando que vocês existem, e não são somente fruto da minha imaginação fértil! hauahuahua. bom, feliz natal super atrasado, e feliz ano novo pra todos. que dois mil e seis seja maravilhoso para todos!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra)

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excêlenciae existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


	5. Je te parlera

**_N.N.: _**tradução no final da página, okay? bom, boa leitura!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Os demônios que me tentam**_

_**Et quand vient le soir, je te parlera...**_

* * *

Não havia mais sonhos. Nem tentações a me assombrar. Apenas aquele abismo onde eu caia para o infinito. E este me abraçava, e um sussurro imaginário lambia minha consciência. Dizia claramente: _Esta é a solução do seu pecado. _Se eu lutei? Não. Cansei de lutar no momento em que seus lábios se distanciaram dos meus. E, já no auge da insanidade, até pensei que esta realmente era a solução. A distância. A ausência.

"Sr.Lupin?", sua voz grave me fez abrir os olhos. Fitei seu rosto velho, e ouvi o barulho vindo da classe. Ergui minha cabeça, e em seguida, meu corpo. Levei as mãos ao cabelo revolto, e desviei o olhar.

"Desculpe, senhor", murmurei enquanto fechava meus livros e os depositava dentro de minha mala. Levantei-me da cadeira, e joguei a pesada mala em minhas costas. "Com sua licença...", fitei o rosto de senhor Spencer uma última vez, antes de sair da classe de aula. Caminhei pelo longo corredor com apenas um pensamento: Dane-se Poções. Eu só queria dormir.

Desci as escadas. Sozinho, novamente. Fazia duas semanas. E o gosto dele ainda predominava em minha boca. E, o rastro de suas carícias ainda latejava em meu corpo. Levei minha mão ao corrimão, e acabei deixando vários livros rolarem escada a baixo. Praguejei num tom baixo, e desci correndo os degraus. Surpreendi-me quando vi que uma aluna já se encontrava recolhendo meus livros. Quem seria...?

"Ah... muito obrigado, você não precisava", falei, ajoelhando-me no chão ao lado da garota. Ergui minha cabeça e fitei seus olhos. Olhos verdes. Muito diferente de um certo par de olhos que ando observando as escondidas nas últimas semanas.

"Não tem problema, Remus...", e sorriu. Sorriso delicado, devo admitir. Sorri em resposta, não tão animado quando a garota a minha frente. Coloquei os livros dentro de minha mala, e levantei-me. Ofereci a mão à menina, que a aceitou ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. "Jill Dawson", falou, aproveitando o momento para se apresentar. Balançou suavemente nossas mãos, e fitou meus olhos de maneira curiosa. O que me deixou um tanto constrangido.

"Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Srta.Dawson...", falei hesitante, ainda sentindo aqueles olhos em minha face. Sorri sem graça, e retirei minha mão daquele comprimento doloroso.

"Pode me chamar de Jill", novamente aquele sorriso.

"Está bem... Jill...", completei com falso entusiasmo. Dei um passo para trás e sorri para a figura à minha frente. "Bom, estou indo agora... uma boa noite pra você, Srta. Dawson", virei-me rapidamente, e prossegui pelo corredor em passos largos. Mas seu chamado me fez parar. Sempre fui muito educado. Tamanha educação que acabava me prejudicando, devo confessar.

"Remus!", alcançou-me ofegante. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos flexionados e tomou seu tempo. E, consequentemente, o meu também. "Eu queria saber... se...", um esforço descomunal para escutá-la. Vendo que a senhorita Dawson murmurava ofegante, e num tom muito baixo. "Você tem acompanhante para o baile de hoje?", perguntou subitamente, erguendo a face e me fitando com as maçãs do rosto escarlates. Mulheres. Seres interessantes. Numa hora estão murmurando, outra estão gritando para todos os alunos que passeiam pelo corredor escutarem... Um minuto. Baile? Era hoje o baile? "Remus...?", perguntou, tirando-me dos devaneios.

"É hoje?", devo ter soado muito estúpido. E, no momento, não estava fumando.

"Sim...", respondeu rindo suavemente. "Onde você esteve nesses últimos dias?" Eu realmente gostaria de saber, senhorita Dawson.

"_Mon Dieu..."_, murmurei, levando uma de minhas mãos aos cabelos. Talvez fosse melhor não ir ao baile. Fitei o rosto belo a minha frente, e abri meus lábios. Mas algo me fez fechá-los rapidamente. _Seus_ olhos cinzentos.

Observei-o caminhar em passos lentos. Seus coturnos fazendo um barulho familiar. Seus cabelos, agora com o mesmo comprimento que os meus, balançando harmonicamente em torno de seu rosto perfeito. A mão direita segurando uma mala gasta, e a esquerda localizada dentro do bolso traseiro. O que _obrigou_ meus olhos a pousarem, cobiçosos, no local referido. Naquela pequena e deliciosa elevação. E o tom preto da calça só realçava a magnífica parte que preenche meus pensamentos no momento.

E então, seu olhar. Surpreso, no inicio. Depois, constrangido. O que fez meu rosto corar. Seus olhos passearam pelo meu rosto, e foi logo desviado para algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Jill Dawson. Analisou a garota ao meu lado, e voltou a me olhar. Foi a minha vez de desviar o olhar. E ele prosseguiu pelo corredor em passos mais rápidos que o normal. Péssima tarde.

"Hmm...", escutei Dawson suspirar. Fitei seu rosto, e encontrei infelicidade. "Já vi que você não quer... ok... a gente se vê lá então, tchau!", observei seu corpo se virar num movimento rápido, e levei minha mão ao seu braço. Não me pergunte o porquê. Foi automático.

"Não... eu...", hesitei por um momento. "Eu gostaria de ir com você... Jill", fitei seu sorriso animado, e tentei inutilmente, imitá-lo. Senti seus braços me envolverem, e aspirei seu perfume. Algo doce como jasmim.

"Ah, obrigado, Remus!", beijou minha face. Lábios finos e delicados. "Nos vemos em duas horas, então!", observei-a andar pelo corredor até desaparecer nas escadas. Pisquei duas vezes, e virei-me na direção oposta. Ótimo. Em cinco minutos, decidi que vou ao baile. E, aceitei o convite de uma garota.

Prossegui caminhando até encontrar o quadro que dava acesso ao Salão. Murmurei distante a senha e adentrei a passagem recém criada. Desviei de um tecido disforme, e corri meus olhos pelo cômodo. Desordem. Os sofás haviam sido arrastados, e no centro do Salão, vários caldeirões borbulhavam coloridos. Garotas e mais garotas enchiam vários potes transparentes, e levavam a mistura aos cabelos. Fitei desconfiado a mistura homogênea e tentei chegar a escada. Nunca tinha visto o local mais bagunçado. O que a vaidade feminina não era capaz de fazer. Subi os degraus e agradeci quando ar fresco limpou meus pulmões. Caminhei até a porta de meu quarto, e abri-a distraidamente.

"Moony! Estava precisando de você, rapaz!", ouvi a voz de James saudar-me animada. Voltei a Terra, e fitei meu amigo. "Verde garrafa ou azul escuro?", perguntou, apontando para dois trajes esticados em sua cama. Ergui meu rosto e encarei-o. "Que foi?"

"Lily aceitou o convite?", perguntei divertido.

"Que você tem a ver com isso, lobo cretino?", revidou, juntando as sobrancelhas irritado.

"Vá de azul. Bem provável que ela esteja usando verde", respondi enquanto sentava em minha cama, ignorando seu falso mau humor.

"Certo... tem razão, Moony", murmurou, retirando a toalha do corpo e vestindo os trajes azuis.

Deitei em minha cama, e fitei o teto do quarto. Não tinha a mínima vontade de deixar aquele quarto. Principalmente para ter meus tímpanos estourados por algum tipo de música alta e barulhenta. _Punk rock, _ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Escutei a porta se abrir, e não precisei virar meu rosto para ter certeza que era Sirius que acabara de entrar no cômodo. Ouvi o barulho de suas botas no assoalho, o que já foi suficiente. Sistema auditivo treinado, sim.

"Padfoot, o que acha?", perguntou James, virando-se em sua direção. Nada saiu dos lábios de Sirius. "Padfoot...?", ouvi a porta do banheiro ser fechada com força. James se virou para mim, e piscou confuso. "Vou chamar o Wormtail, e você...", apontou para mim quando disse a última palavra com convicção. "Veja o que houve com Padfoot". Como se eu, servo submisso, não faria isso, cedo ou tarde. Ingênuo amigo. Observei-o deixar o quarto e fechar com cuidado a porta que dava passagem ao corredor.

Sentei-me lentamente e ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Levantei-me, e caminhei até a porta. Levei minha mão ao encontro da madeira três pausadas vezes. Esperei por uma resposta. Nada. Curiosidade e preocupação me obrigaram a abrir aquela porta. Dei um passo, adentrando o banheiro, e senti o vapor pesado lamber meu rosto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, e caminhei até o box.

"Sirius...?", murmurei, ajoelhando-me sobre o piso frio e úmido. Não houve resposta, novamente. Corri a porta num movimento lento, e encontrei-o lá. Tinha as costas apoiadas na parede fria, e abraçava os joelhos enquanto a água caia sobre seu corpo ainda vestido. Senti alguns respingos de água fria bater em meu rosto, e levei minha mão ao registro, fechando-o rapidamente. "Essa água fria não faz bem...", critiquei-o, levando-me e buscando uma toalha dentro dos armários.

"Me deixa... sai daqui", ouvi-o resmungar. Escolhi uma toalha felpuda e voltei-me para ele. Ajoelhei-me novamente, e levei a toalha até seus ombros. Senti sua surpresa quando o tecido quente tocou seu corpo gélido. Observei-o erguer a cabeça, antes apoiada nos joelhos, e fitar meus olhos em fúria. Depois, tudo transcorreu rápido demais para minha mente entorpecida. Senti suas mãos se fecharem em meus pulsos finos de maneira dolorosa. "Pedi pra me deixar em paz", falou num tom de voz diferente que o anterior.

"Sirius... você ta me machucando...", falei, enquanto tentava livrar-me de suas mãos. Fui obrigado a levantar quando ele se levantou, puxando meus pulsos, agora vermelhos e machucados. "Ta me machucando", falei, quase histérico.

"Sério? Dane-se!", gritou, enquanto puxava-me para dentro do box, e empurrava-me ao encontro da parede molhada. Senti minhas costas arderem com o frio e com o impacto. Então, ele soltou meus pulsos e apenas fitou-me com raiva. "Você é um cretino mentiroso, sabia?", falou estúpido. Desviei o olhar, e senti sua mão em meu queixo. Num movimento brusco, obrigou-me a fitá-lo. "Olha pra mim quando falo com você!", gritou e soltou meu queixo.

"Sirius, eu...", gaguejei, puxando as vogais.

"Por que me evitou nas duas últimas semanas?", perguntou num tom de voz falsamente calmo. "Eu te beijei... e, já pedi desculpas!", transferiu um soco na parede, e por alguns centímetros, errou meu rosto. "_Merda_, Remus...", disse fraco.

"Eu aceitei seu pedido de desculpas... e, eu não estava te evitando...", falei baixo. Sou eximo mentiroso, não mencionei?

"Para de mentir, Remus!", disse, num tom irritado e saiu do box.

Respirei ofegante, ainda com as costas apoiadas na parede, antes de conseguir a coragem necessária e sair do maldito box também. Dei um passo vacilante no piso encharcado, e fitei-o. Tinha seus olhos nos botões da camisa molhada, e agora a tirava com raiva. Depois da camisa, veio a calça. Observei seu corpo úmido, e quando senti seus olhos em meu rosto, desviei o olhar.

"Se você tivesse me perdoado, não estaria me evitando", falou, enquanto levava a toalha à cintura. "E, pode ter certeza, isso me irritou", ergueu seus olhos, antes concentrados no tecido que o cobria, e fitou meus olhos. "Me tirou do sério, Remus", falou, e levou as mãos aos cabelos, retirando a água em movimentos rápidos. Foi aí que eu cansei. Cansei de tentar agradá-lo, mesmo tendo que mentir para tal façanha.

"Bom, se você estava tão bravo, por que não veio conversar comigo nesses 14 dias?", perguntei furioso. "Pra você é fácil, não é? Beijar uma pessoa, e depois, se arrepender", as palavras simplesmente escaparam de meus lábios. E não conseguia as reprimir dentro de mim. Como fiz nesses longos quatros anos. "Você acha que um simples pedido de desculpas vai me fazer esquecer, Sirius?", gritei a última frase, me esforçando ao máximo para tornar meu inglês entendível.

Respirei ofegante, e fitei seu rosto surpreso. Ele tinha as mãos pousadas na cintura, e respirava fundo, não desviando o olhar de meu rosto. Observei-o abrir e fechar os belos lábios várias vezes, até que levou uma das mãos à maçaneta atrás de seu corpo, e falou em tom baixo e desconhecido para mim:

"Volte pra sua _vadiazinha, _e me deixa em paz", e então, fechou a porta. Pisquei duas vezes, tentando filtrar a informação daquela última frase. _Vadiazinha?_ Será que ele estava se referindo à... Jill Dawson? Não é possível. Estava ficando louco. Sirius estava ficando louco.

Caminhei para fora do banheiro, e fechei a porta com força. Fitei seus olhos, e comecei:

"Retire o que disse, Sirius"

"Ou, então, o que?", falou, parando de abotoar a nova camisa que vestia. Desta vez, preta. Mantemos o olhar por um minuto silencioso, então, ele o quebrou. "Fala, Remus, o que você vai fazer?", fechei meus punhos, e avancei sobre ele. Nem preciso dizer que foi uma atitude ridícula, e quando lembro disso, sinto meu rosto arder.

Em um único movimento, Sirius fechou suas mãos em meus pulsos. Não me dando por vencido, forcei minhas mãos em movimentos bruscos que alcançavam seu peito exposto. Sentia tanta raiva que me esqueci que Sirius era, no mínimo, dez centímetros a mais que eu. Ele havia me beijado. Roubara minha consciência, quebrara todos meus conceitos, e depois, pedira desculpas. Achava que um simples pedido de desculpas iria reverter tudo aquilo? Iria apagar de minha memória o gosto de seus lábios? E o seu perfume, Senhor. O seu cheiro de canela que ainda impregnava minhas roupas. E, agora, adentrava minhas narinas sem minha permissão. Camuflava-se em meu ar, e tomava meus pulmões sem meu consentimento.

E então, me cansei. Toda minha energia, vinda diretamente do ódio, havia sido drenada. Abri meus olhos, que havia fechado no auge da raiva, e mantive meu rosto abaixado. Respirava com dificuldade, e ele também. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, e ainda tinha suas mãos envoltas em meus pulsos. Senti minha cabeça pesada, e apoiei minha testa em seu peito. Fitei o chão sob nossos pés, e soltei minhas mãos pesadamente, sentindo seu toque se tornar mais suave a cada instante. Senti seu queixo se apoiar no alto de minha cabeça, e continuei parado. Não havia o que falar, nem o que fazer. E, talvez, se continuássemos assim, eu poderia me iludir, e pensar que ele gostou daquele beijo. Que ele até apreciou o gosto de meus lábios, assim como eu era dependente do dele.

"Mo-ny...", sussurrou, naquele tom que tanto senti falta nos últimos dias. Senti sua mão pousar em meu queixo, e levantá-lo lentamente. "Mo-ny...", fechei meus olhos, esperando pacientemente meu sonho se concretizar. E, então, ouvimos o barulho da porta, seguido por vozes familiares.

"PADFOOT!", gritou James, e no minuto seguinte, Sirius estava a metros de distância. "Lily aceitou o convite! Ela aceitou, acredita?", continuou naquele tom alto, tolamente feliz. "Que você acha, hein?", perguntou, apontando para seus trajes azul escuro.

"Maravilha, James", respondeu, ainda com um tom rouco. "Quero ser o padrinho do menino", falou da mesma maneira animada. Fitou meus olhos mais uma vez, e virei meu rosto. "Bom, to descendo... me encontrem lá embaixo, ok?", e observei-o deixar o quarto em passos rápidos.

"Moony... você não vai _assim _pro baile, vai?", a pergunta fez-me voltar dos devaneios.

Fitei minhas roupas úmidas, e notei que todas estavam coladas em meu corpo. Levei minhas mãos à camisa, e a tirei do corpo rapidamente. Caminhei até o banheiro, e fechei a porta em um baque surdo. Voltei-me para o box, e virei o registro de água morna. Observei-a cair suavemente, e despi minha calça úmida. Adentrei o box em um passada larga, e deixei a água cair em meu corpo quente. Levei minhas mãos à parede molhada, e abaixei minha cabeça, deixando a pressão suave do chuveiro cair em minha nuca. Ouvi as batidas da porta, e depois a voz de James:

"Moony, estou descendo também. Lily detesta esperar, sabe como é...", e depois, a porta foi fechada. Lembrei-me de Jill, e com isso, fechei o registro.

Sai do banho, e sequei-me rapidamente. Com passadas largas, sai do banheiro e caminhei até meu baú. Separei um traje qualquer. Optei pelo preto. Vesti-o, e meus olhos pousaram no espelho do quarto. Olhos âmbar me encaravam com uma infelicidade incrível. Tive pena do garoto com face delicada refletido no espelho. Fechei meu baú, e assim, sai do quarto.

Desci as escadas e vi que eu era o único atrasado para o maldito baile. Deixei o Salão Comunal com pressa notável, até que uma mão aveludada tocou na minha. Virei-me surpreso, e a encontrei lá. Vestida em tom prateado, e com os cabelos loiros presos em um coque elegante.

"Oi, atrasado", falou animada.

"Desculpe pelo atraso, Stra.Dawson", disse tudo isso em um tom baixo. Senti sua mão avançar pelos meus cabelos, e ergui meu rosto surpreso.

"Não acha melhor secá-los?", sugeriu, tocando em sua varinha. "Seu cabelo é tão bonito seco, Remus...", e sem ouvir minha resposta, secou meus cabelos com um simples feitiço.

"Obrigado...", falei simplesmente despertando seu sorriso mais doce. "Vamos...?", e ofereci meu braço, que foi tomado sem hesitação alguma.

Caminhamos pelos longos corredores silenciosamente. Não sentia vontade de falar. E, pude notar que o contrário acontecia no corpo feminino ao meu lado. Uma certa inquietação. Seus olhos encontravam os meus diversas vezes, mas logo o contato visual era cortado. Por mim.

"Obrigado por ter aceitado o meu convite", ouvi seu tom de voz, com uma felicidade contida. "Eu ia te chamar mais cedo... mas não consegui", e assim, riu da última frase, o que me fez olhar para ela. Uma face muito bonita, devo confessar. Olhos verdes, cobertos por cílios espessos, o que tornava seu olhar profundo. Cabelos loiros, mais claros que os meus. Pobre menina. Sorri repleto de compaixão, e dei um passo em sua direção. Levei minha mão ao seu ombro, e encostei meus lábios em sua testa. Senti aquele corpo ficar rígido, e voltei a me afastar. Peguei em sua mão, e continuamos pelos corredores, até que a luz forte do Salão se fez presente. "Nossa...", ouvi-a exclamar enquanto corria os olhos pela decoração. Fixei meus olhos nas luzes fracas que pareciam cair do teto. Estrelas. Exatamente como estrelas. "Remus, é o seu amigo?", perguntou, apontando para Peter, que no momento, balançava as duas mãos em cima de uma cadeira, uma tentativa ridícula de sinalizar onde estavam.

Manejei um suave sim com a cabeça, e cruzamos o Salão em direção a eles. Em apenas um minuto passeando pela pista improvisada, minhas têmporas já latejavam. Cerrei meus olhos quando uma luz forte se fixou diretamente neles. Peguei novamente a mão delicada de Jill, e prossegui com passadas largas, sendo acompanhado pela pobre menina com dificuldade. E, então, chegamos à mesa certa. Corri meus olhos pelos presentes, e sorri.

Peter usava um traje vinho escuro. Não sabia que ele possuía trajes para baile. E, não havia opção das vestes serem emprestadas, veja bem. Pois o corpo de Wormtail era singelamente grande comparado ao nosso. James usava as trajes azuis escuro, e ao seu lado, Lily Evans. Com seu melhor sorriso nos lábios rosados. E trajando verde. E, então, vi-o. Sentado no canto próximo à parede, e com os olhos pousados em mim. Estava vestido de preto. Os cabelos roçavam na face bronzeada com tímida harmonia, e os lábios pareciam ainda mais vermelhos. E desejáveis.

"Jill, estes são James, Peter, Lilly e... Sirius", apresentei-a a todos. Sentindo minha voz vacilar ao pronunciar o último nome. "Jill Dawson, amigos", falei, e puxei a cadeira num ato de cavalheirismo. Sentei-me também, e uni minhas mãos em cima da mesa.

"Jill Dawson? Corvinal, não é?", Lily perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Sim, exatamente", ouvi a resposta, com os olhos fixos nas luzes que caiam em cima de nossas cabeças, e desapareciam antes de fazer contato.

Senti seus olhos em mim, e fitei seu rosto. Sorri timidamente, tentando parecer natural na frente de todos. Sirius apenas desviou o olhar para a figura feminina que sentava ao meu lado, que naquele instante conversava animada com a outra mulher presente. Suspirei fundo, e encostei-me na cadeira confortável. Subitamente, uma música conhecida. Fitei os olhos de James, e não me surpreendi quando o vi pegando na mão de Lily e a convidando para dançar. Segui-os com os olhos, até perdê-los no meio da multidão.

Continue calado, não disposto a quebrar o silêncio incômodo que se fazia presente. Ouvi a voz de Peter quebrar o silêncio anunciando que iria beber alguma coisa. Manejei minha cabeça em consentimento, e assim, somente nos três permanecemos na mesa. Tímida impressão que a mesa havia dobrado de tamanho, e meu corpo estava muito distante do de Sirius. Ergui meus olhos, e novamente, nos fitamos.

"Remus, vamos passear no jardim? Esta fazendo uma noite linda!", falou, enquanto levantava-se e pousava a mão enluvada em meu ombro. Sem desviar os olhos de Sirius, concordei com a cabeça. Levantei-me e a guiei para fora do Salão lotado.

Não havia se enganado. Uma noite linda e fresca lá fora. Caminhamos pela grama seca, apenas escutando o barulho dela se quebrando ao sentir nossos pés em sua frágil estrutura. Permaneci com a cabeça abaixada, e a levantei para fitar o céu escuro repleto de estrelas. Não encontrei a lua, e inspirei forte. Achei a árvore que sempre descasávamos nos dias de sol, e guiei Jill até ela. Apoiei-me em seu tronco, e sentei-me, sendo acompanhado pela bela garota.

"Lindas, não são?", suspirou, quando notou que eu observava as estrelas.

"Magníficas", falei simplesmente, apoiando ainda mais minha cabeça erguida na madeira. Subitamente, senti sua mão enluvada apertar a minha. Virei minha face, e fitei seus olhos. "Jill...?"

A doce dama se jogou em meus braços, e uniu seus lábios aos meus. Permaneci com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, enquanto sentia aqueles finos lábios se movimentarem submissos. Gosto suave, morno. Sem palpitações aceleradas. Ainda com o chão em meus pés. Nada comparado a outros lábios que ardiam em minha pele a cada roçar. Levei minhas mãos aos seus ombros delicados, e empurrei-a gentilmente. Percebi quando seus olhos evitaram os meus, e toquei em seu queixo suavemente. Quando tinha sua atenção, sorri carinhosamente, e roçando meus dedos em sua face, admiti ao mundo:

"Amo outra pessoa, Jill...", e, então estava feito. Meu pecado se tornou real naquelas simples palavras. Estava destinado ao inferno, e tinha plena consciência disso. "Sinto muito...", falei, e levantei-me lentamente. Fitando seus olhos uma última vez, caminhei para dentro do castelo.

Assim que adentrei o enorme salão, senti uma mão se fechar em meu pulso. Virei-me espantado, e fitei os olhos verdes de Lily.

"Remus, por que não me disse nada sobre o discurso?", falou, extremamente irritada. Seu rosto corado num tom rubro.

"Discurso, Lily?", repliquei perdido. Corri meus olhos pelo Salão e notei que a música havia parado, e que todos os presentes agora estavam sentados, conversando animadamente sobre alguma futilidade qualquer. Voltei a fitar os olhos irritados à minha frente, e com um certo temor em minha voz, continuei: "Qual discurso, Lily?"

"O discurso que os monitores-chefes da Grifinória foram encarregados de fazer", falou entre dentes. Arregalei meus olhos, e tive medo de perdê-los no ato de surpresa. Levei minha mão livre aos cabelos, e balbuciei em tom baixo:

"Não me falaram nada sobre isso, Lily", vi-a piscar confusa, e logo, a raiva que se fazia presente em sua bela face, desapareceu com completo.

"O que faremos então, Remus?", não gostava de improvisar. Para mim, tudo tem que ser programado, e ensaiado com dias de antecedência. O que novamente, me fez lembrar do amor indesejado. Da paixão avassaladora e não bem vinda. "Remus... ?"

"Improvisar", murmurei, enquanto _sua_ imagem desaparecia de minha mente. Peguei-lhe o pulso suavemente e cruzei o Salão atraindo olhares curiosos. Com os passos lentos, subimos os pequenos degraus que davam acesso ao palco. Caminhamos até o centro, onde um microfone nos aguardava.

Subitamente, senti meus músculos atrofiarem, e minha voz me deixar. Correção. Não a voz em si, apenas o conhecimento de inglês, e toda fluência que lutei durante anos para conseguir. Ausentes. Em menos de doze segundos. Ora, e por que doze, Lupin? Caro, Remus, doze pulsações por segundo. Molhei meus lábios incontáveis vezes, e fitei os olhos assustados de Lily.

"Lily...", murmurei, o simples 'i' saindo delicado demais para um conterrâneo inglês. Maldito sotaque.

"Improvisar, não é? Vamos, improvise agora, querido", ouvi sua voz deixar seus lábios com uma certa urgência. E então, ela sorriu para as centenas de alunos que agora nos fitavam. Puxou-me até o microfone, e começou com a voz mais doce que conseguira: "Boa noite a todos. Eu e Remus fomos convidados a dizer algumas palavras que sirvam de inspiração para o resto do semestre...", ouvimos um murmuro de concordância vindo da pequena platéia, e Lily sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Acontece que nenhum de nós dois temos algo de inspirador para dizer a vocês...", sorri sem graça, e corri meus olhos pela multidão. Um terrível mal estar invadiu todo meu ser, e esforçando-me para me lembrar da língua tão estranha falada por aqueles presentes, comecei:

"Em Bordeaux, os formandos trouxas que não sabem como prosseguir depois dos anos passados no colégio, têm como tradição caminhar até o rio Gironde, e desejar, com toda a fé possível, uma luz que guie seu destino", pisquei uma vez, e abaixei minha cabeça. Não sabia como continuar. Abri meus lábios lentamente, e prossegui: "Sei que muitos aqui sentem a mesma coisa... a necessidade de uma luz, não é...", e sorri timidamente. Talvez um desastre, mas não me importava mais. Levantei minha cabeça, e fitei cada rosto confuso que agora me fitava, esperando uma conclusão. Uma conclusão que nunca veio, na verdade. E quando senti que ia desmoronar, vi o seu rosto aparecer nas sombras. Minha luz. Meu guia. E assim, sem necessidade de fazer sentido, apenas recitei aqueles versos antigos repletos de angústia:

"_Je ne vais plus pleurer _

_Je ne vais plus parler_

_Je me cacherai là_

_A te regarder_

_Danser et sourire_

_Et à t'écouter_

_Chanter et puis rire_

_Laisse-moi devenir_

_L'ombre de ton ombre_

_L'ombre de tan main_

_L'ombre de ton chien.."._

Fechei meus lábios e com passos rápidos, deixei o palco. Escutei a voz de Lily sendo ampliada pelo microfone. Talvez um elogio aos versos. Talvez um pedido de desculpas pela minha insanidade. E então, aquelas palmas. Cruzei o Salão pela última vez naquela noite, e assim, o maldito baile havia terminado para mim.

Corri pelo longo caminho, o fôlego alterado pela velocidade sem sentido. Pensei que ao fazê-lo, iria cansar meu corpo. E um corpo exausto, não pensa. Não se arrepende. Encontrei o quadro familiar, e murmurei a senha, adentrando a passagem recém-criada. Desfiz o nó da gravata que me impedia de tomar o fôlego necessário, e então, escutei passos. Não ordinários. Passos produzidos por coturnos. _Seus_ coturnos. Pensei em gritar, e até a praguejar, mas apenas subi os degraus com a mesma velocidade anterior. Alcancei a porta de madeira, e levei minha mão à maçaneta fria. Bati a porta com estrondo e prossegui com doze passos para trás. Doze.

Fitei a porta e rezei para que esta não se abrisse. Ao contrário, permanecesse fechada para toda eternidade. Mas era um pedido de um louco, e no final, sua superfície escura foi aberta. Fitei seus olhos cinzentos, e ergui meu queixo em desafio. Vontade louca de surrar cada milímetro daquele corpo. Estava louco. E, tinha consciência disso. Um louco consciente, veja que ironia.

"Mo-ny..."

"Não...", falei, tentando me manter calma. Sublime. "Você não vai se desculpar.", observei-o dar aqueles pesados passos em minha direção.

"Vamos conversar...?", perguntou, com aquela voz rouca.

"Pára!", gritei, levando as mãos aos meus ouvidos. "Não tem o que conversar, para com isso", continuei gritando e pressionando meus ouvidos de forma dolorosa. "Agora você sabe... e é só isso."

"Era verdade...?", perguntou quando finalmente alcançou meu corpo. Levantou meu queixo com aquela mão áspera e obrigou-me a fitar seus olhos claros. "Sim ou não?"

"Cada palavra.", murmurei, sentindo meus olhos marejados. Senti ódio de mim mesmo. Por ser tão fraco e por chorar em sua frente. Virei meu rosto, desviando o olhar. Caminhei até minha cama, e sentei-me, sentindo-me derrotado. "Não me odeie...", falei, levando minhas mãos aos lençóis de linho.

"Mo-ny..."

"Eu vou entender se você não quiser mais minha companhia", continuei. "E, também tenho consciência que não vai querer mais minha presença ao seu lado...", senti um líquido quente escorrer pelo meu rosto. Um soluço brotou em meus lábios, e levei minhas mãos à minha face. "Mas não me odeie, por favor", e então, eu desisti. Deixei as lágrimas escorrerem, completamente derrotado. Ouvi aqueles passos, e logo senti suas mãos nas minhas, forçando-as a revelar meu rosto.

"Eu vi você com Dawson hoje, e não gostei, Mo-ny...", murmurou, beijando minhas mãos.

"Não brinque comigo... não brinque...", falei, anestesiado pela dor.

"Nunca...", levando minhas mãos a sua face, e senti-o forçá-las contra sua barba mal feita. "Eu não te odeio...", fechei meus olhos, e o choro se tornou mais intenso. Escorreguei pela superfície lisa da cama, e logo, estava ajoelhado no chão.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria...", balbuciei aquelas palavras desconexas. E, fitando seu rosto, falei: "Apenas aconteceu." E então, observei-o aproximar-se de meu rosto, e roçar suavemente seus lábios nos meus.

"Eu te amo, Remus", falou em tom audível. Sem gaguejar, nem ao menos hesitar. Arregalei meus olhos quando senti seus braços se fecharem em minha cintura e puxarem-me para um abraço doloroso. "Te amo...", sussurrou, mergulhado em meus cabelos. Cerrei meus olhos, e levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos. Puxei-os para trás de maneira delicada, revelando aquele rosto belo. Arranhei meu rosto naquela barba áspera, e então, beijei-o. Uni meus lábios aos seus, sentindo sua ansiedade. Senti suas mãos percorrem minhas costas de maneira dolorosa quando cessamos o beijo. Lembro de ter gemido quando senti seus dentes se aprofundarem em meu ombro exposto. Empurrou-me contra o carpete, e prendeu meus dois pulsos com apenas uma mão. "Termine...", ordenou em meu ouvido. Fechei meus olhos, e num fio de voz, obedeci:

"_Ne me quitte pás_"

E foi exatamente assim que meu pecado teve perdão.

* * *

**Vocabulário **

* * *

_Il faut oublier. Tout peut s'oublier. N' est ce pas? -_ Esqueça. Tudo pode ser esquecido. Não é mesmo?

Je _creuserai la terre pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière. –_ Eu cavarei a terra pra cobrir seu corpo do ouro e da luz.

_Je t'inventerai des mots insensés que tu comprederas.-_ Eu inventarei palavras insensatas que você compreenderá

_Moi je t'offrirai um domaine où l'amour será loi. Où tu serás roi –_ Eu te oferecerei um domínio onde o amor será rei. Onde você será rei.

_Et quand vient le soir, je te parlera... –_ E quando cai a noite, eu voute falar...

_Mon Dieu –_ Meu Deus!

_Mon ange –_ Meu anjo.

_Mon diable –_ Meu demônio.

_Les anges nous protégeront, mon amour. –_ Os anjos nos protegeram, meu amor. (frase dedicada à Bel e a Kath)

_Ne pleure pás –_ Não chore.

_Je ne vais plus pleurer. Je ne vais plus parler. Je me cacherai là a te regarder. Danser et sourire. Et à e t'écounter, chanter et puis rire. Laisse-me devenir, l'ombre de ton ombre, l'ombre de tan main, l'ombre de ton chien – _Não vou chorar mais, não vou falar mais. Eu me esconderei lá, e ficarei a te observar, dançando e sorrindo, cantando e depois rindo. Deixe-me me tornar, a sombra de sua sombra, a sombra de sua mão, a sombra de seu cão.

_Ne me quitte pás –_ Não me abandone (clássica)

* * *

**N.N.:**bom, todas as frases que iniciam cada capítulo foram tiradas da música "Ne me quitte pás". claro que teve algumas que eu alterei um pouco, mas no geral, é da letra mesmo.

como vocês podem ter reparado, esse **não** é o final da fic. eu queria me desculpar à todos que pensavam que teria um final bonitinho e conclusivo, desculpem, gente, eu realmente tava com pressa porque eu tinha um prazo pra terminar essa fic.e ela realmente se tornou algo muito maior que o planejado. agradeço à todos que acompanharam Os demônios que me tentam, e vibraram com cada capítulo novo que eu postava. obrigada mesmo! até os anônimos que ajudaram a fic a cotar 1.100 hits. **muito obrigada!**

quanto a continuação: já estou escrevendo, certo?a fic será um projeto muito longo, e espero que consiga agradar à todos! se tudo der certo, eu irei postar daqui a duas semanas XD outra coisa, a **Doom Potter** também irá fazer uma continuação alternativa para Os demônios que me tentam. _como assim, tia nika?_ bom, eu concordei com a idéia dela de usar essa fic como antecessora, mas queria deixar claro que a continuação original seria minha, hahaha. afinal, eu sou a autora, não XD? obrigada por gostar tanto da fic, Doom! boa sorte com a sua, querida!

agora, as respostas:

**an****inhaaaa - **que bom que a fic serviu pra animar o seu animo, linda. não tenho idéia do que aconteceu com você, mas melhoras aí, viu? muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic desde o inicio!

**mo de aries - **ele deixou de ser lerdo! aeeeeeeeeee XD também, né? último capítulo, lógico que ele tinha que mostrar a pegada canina dele! HAHA XD muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic, viu, linda? suas reviews sempre foram divertidas!

**doom potter - **fico muito feliz que essa fic tenha te inspirado a ponto de fazer uma continuação, viu? me avise, porque eu quero ler XD brigada pelos incentivos e tudo mais, linda!

**watashinomori - **bem, a sua idéia alternativa realmente é muito boa. tentadora! HAHAH XD linda, muito obrigada pelas reviews super engraçadas, hahaha. você e a mo me divertiram! hauahauhua XD

**maripottermalfoy - **tá aí todas as traduções. é que eu deixei pra colocar o vocabulário no último capítulo mesmo, viu? muito obrigada por favoritar a fic e tudo mais! e lógico, muito obrigada pelas reviews, e olha que você comentou desde o primeirissímo capítulo!

**eternia melody - **OPA! mais uma anônima que resolveu mandar uma review (dança feliz)! brigada pelos elogios, linda. e muito obrigada por fazer o hits da fic crescer! thankão!

**camis - **HAHAHAH XD tem problema em falar palavrão nas reviews não, eu também falo às vezes! são detalhes! HAHA XD muito obrigada por todos os elogios, viu? que bom que a fic prendeu você! sério mesmo, fiquei muito feliz em saber disso! espero que acompanhe a continuação também!

**lucca br - **omg! seria um homem deixando um comentário? SEJA BEM VINDO! enfim, um pouco de testosterona que não seja dos personagens! HAHAHA XD muito obrigada pelo elogio, e pelo palavrão expressivo, hahahah XD espero que goste do último capítulo e que acompanhe a continuação.

**barbara g - **linda! você dinovo aqui pra me fazer feliz XD ai, sério que você achou bom? na verdade, eu tava lendo as reviews, todo mundo achou o drama moderado, só eu pensei que tava exagerado mesmo, vai saber! ahauhahua XD e desculpa mesmo a demora pra postar os capítulos, é que eu estabeleço uma meta de reviews e hits toda vez que eu posto um capítulo, e eu só atualizo quando essa meta é cumprida XD muito obrigada pela review! espero te ver na continuação também!

**rebeca - **oi! voltou XD é, eu reparei que você não deixou uma review, mas eu sei que você continuou lendo, viu? o bom é saber que tem gente lendo, as reviews são conscequências! gostou do drama, né XD? não tem gente que não goste de uns tapas e amassos, hauhuahuahua XD brigada pelas reviews, viu? te espero na continuação!

**moi lina - **BEM VINDA, EX-ANÔNIMA! primeira vez que eu vejo o seu nome aqui XD viu? eles tão juntos, atendi o seu pedido! hauahuahua XD muito obrigada pela review, e pelos elogios! e desculpe a demora pra atualizar, erro da nika XD

**elisa moony - **oi, elisa! concordo com você, remus francês é o que há! hahaha XD a melhor coisa inventada desde o chocolate com avelã! espero poder te agradar com a continuação também, viu?

**drunkness' lady - **HAHAHA XD seu nick é demais, menina! super criativo e engraçado XD imagina o remus italiano? jura? nunca li uma fic dele sendo italiano. se bem que pensando deste modo, é bem sexy. italianos são sexys. pelo menos, o que eu conheço é. hahuahuaha XD e quanto a fic que você tá escrevendo, quando você postar, ve se me avisa, viu? eu quero ler! e não importa o shipper desde que a fic seja bem escrita! muito obrigada pelas reviews, viu?

**lelyinthesky - **que bom que eu consegui te agradar, linda! e nem quero falar de férias no momento, porque as minhas estão terminando, e eu já to ficando louca em saber que vou ter que estudar todo santo dia, hahaha XD e o sirius angustiado é uma coisa linda de se ler, ele é sempre tão forte, quando a casca dele se raxa e a gente ve o que tem dentro é lindo demais XD brigada pelas reviews e pelos elogios, viu?

bom, gente, é isso. assim que eu termino essa fic. muito obrigada a todos que leram, muito obrigada por tudo. nem sei mais o que falar porque essa fic realmente me surpreendeu, não sabia que tanta gente ia gostar. eu amei checar todo dia minha caixa postal pra ver se tinha alguma review nova, e amei ver os 1.100 hits alcançados também! espero poder ter a mesma contagem na continuação. beijo para todos, e até mais!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, **e suas personagens pertecem somente a **J.K Rowling. **(entendeu essa parte? ótimo! siga para a outra)

**PORÉM, **essa fic _me pertence._ é minha em toda sua essência, excêlenciae existência, ok? plágio é crime, além de ser algo abominante e muito, muito feio. por isso, lembrem-se do que sua mamãe dizia na sua infância sobre 'não furtarás' e não roube a minha fanfic!


End file.
